


Come of Age in Our new Nation

by DonOsservatore



Series: Fics based on the 177(6) fanfic series [3]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 1776 - Edwards/Stone, 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angie Slays!, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Dungeons and Dragons discussion, Frances can Beatbox, Genderfluid Character, Hetalia References, Historical References, In the Heights References, Literary References & Allusions, Misquoting of Shakespeare on purpose, Mysterious crazed fangirl, Philip is in Denial, Philip's friends ship Lams, Phillip slays!, Polyamory, Poor Lovesick birds, Secret Admirer, Shakespeare is a Critter, Sibling teasing, Theater Kids, Truth or Dare, William Shakespeare and Jane Austen give advice, food stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LancelLuck: Can you see his face when he realizes that his dad is back and his mom?<br/>HaveMyMothersName: He’ll be all over the place.<br/>Septhuitneuf: MY PARENTS ARE HERE!<br/>HaveMyMothersName: At school or the Hamiltons?<br/>Septhuitneuf: The Hamiltons! Both of them! And Aunt Angelica and Aunt Peggy!<br/>CinnamonCoffee: Anyone else?<br/>Septhuitneuf: Based on my dad’s twitter… All of us have our fathers back. Theo and I are the only ones with our mothers though. Jefferson and Madison came back as well. As well as possibly Maria Reynolds… but I really hope it isn’t.<br/>LancelLuck: Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you see his face when he realizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Has Done Literally Nothing Wrong Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322296) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



> So, I have decided to write the chat adventures of 177(6) verse Philip Hamilton and his small group of friends. This has been in the works since Kookookarli introduced Philip so I hope you enjoy.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy

LancelLuck: So… My namesake has reincarnated and is running for president.

CinnamonCoffee: What, Washington’s back?

LancelLuck: Yeah, check Twitter.

HaveMyMothersName: Shit! Shit! Christ Shit!

CinnamonCoffee: What is it, Theo?

HaveMyMothersName: My Dad is BACK, and so is Alexander Freaking Hamilton.

CinnamonCoffee: Does Phil know?

LancelLuck: Apparently George Washington as well. And Thomas Jefferson.

HaveMyMothersName: Asshole, and I don’t know… Why do you ask Fan?

CinnamonCoffee: No reason. Just curious.

LancelLuck: Can you see his face when he realizes that his dad is back and his mom?

HaveMyMothersName: He’ll be all over the place.

Septhuitneuf: MY PARENTS ARE HERE!

HaveMyMothersName: At school or the Hamiltons?

Septhuitneuf: The Hamiltons! Both of them! And Aunt Angelica and Aunt Peggy!

CinnamonCoffee: Anyone else?

Septhuitneuf: Based on my dad’s twitter… All of us have our fathers back. Theo and I are the only ones with our mothers though. Jefferson and Madison came back as well. As well as possibly Maria Reynolds… but I really hope it isn’t.

LancelLuck: Sweet.

LancelLuck: Dad’s probably sweet on Gwash still.

Septhuitneuf: Well you were named for him… He idolized the man.

LancelLuck: More than idolized… They had sex.

HaveMyMothersName: Wait…

HaveMyMothersName: What?

CinnamonCoffee: Your pere and George Washington had sex? How do you know?

LancelLuck: I… May have walked in on them at one point… And saw my mother doing Martha Washington.

Septhuitneuf: I… could have done without knowing that…

LancelLuck: Knowing what? That my dad and GWash did the do?

Septhuitneuf: That you walked in on your parents… having sex with other people… at the same time.

CinnamonCoffee: Yeah…

CinnamonCoffee: Though I wouldn’t have minded walking in on our dads Phil.

Septhuitneuf: Fr-frances!

Septhuitneuf: They were just friends… You’re reading too much into the letters.

CinnamonCoffee: Like the one where your dad invited mine to witness the ‘final consummation’ aka “Have a threesome with my new wife and I?”

Septhuitneuf: … Not touching that.

WhoaPatsy: Ugh, I swear, Professor Smith knows what he’s talking about. But He really should have taught history instead of Vinticulture. Keeps bringing up your dad. Oh, He mentioned that your parents are all apparently back.

HaveMyMothersName: Yours too. Adams is still kevetching about Alexander Hamilton while discussing wine?

WhoaPatsy: Not as much today, thankfully. But today’s subject was his grumbling about how my dad predeceased him, and then returned after he did.

Septhuitneuf: I’m glad I haven’t taken any of his classes.

CinnamonCoffee: Same. He’s still a hard ass.

WhoaPatsy: And he hates it when people shove off work with poorly discussed students.

CinnamonCoffee: I’ve heard the rumors. Apparently Ben. Franklin is the only one who can get him to calm a little… Besides his wife.

Septhuitneuf: Only through strength of personality.

WhoaPatsy: Again, very accurate. So, what did I miss?

CinnamonCoffee: Oh, we were discussing George’s parents having fucked the Washingtons.

WhoaPatsy: And Phil is still in denial that your father’s banged?

Septhuitneuf: There’s no solid evidence proving that!

WhoaPatsy: Having seen the portriats of your fathers… I would gladly have watched that.

HaveMyMothersName: Same.

CinnamonCoffee: Same.

LancelLuck: Same… if Phil’s Mom was involved.

Septhuitneuf: Guys! Don’t make my mind think like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 177(6) fandub news:  
> Deadline to have your auditions in by is July 10th, 2016. As always my Tumblr has all of the information: http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/  
> Auditioning for the 177(6) fandub requires you to take the following steps:  
> 1\. Record the audition drabble found here: http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/FandubbingFanfiction  
> 2\. Upload your recording to either Youtube or to Tumblr. (If using Youtube, feel free to make the video unlisted.)  
> 3\. Message me the link to your audition so I can see it!


	2. He looks like a shark with blood in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip has to face his dad, has a fangirl and meets the Hamilsquad! (Phillip and crew's side of Your Future is the Bleakest and Betsey says I'm the cutest)

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
William T. Barry = William Bartholomew = PetticoatSaved

CinnamonCoffee: Well, this is it. Phil and his dad are going to see each other for the first time.

WhoaPatsy: Please tell me I’m not the only one who is excited.

CinnamonCoffee: You’re not.

LancelLuck: It’s going to be great!

Septhuitneuf: I’m actually kind of nervous.

HaveMyMothersName: Why?

Septhuitneuf: What if we have to go up against him?

LancelLuck: You’ll be fine.

Septhuitneuf: Got to go. Time for me to meet up with the team.

HaveMyMothersName: Slay them!

CinnamonCoffee: You can do it! ;)

WhoaPatsy: Is it just me or did the other coach just hug Phillip?

CinnamonCoffee: You mean Warner? The guy running for president?

WhoaPatsy: Yeah.

LancelLuck: He was George Washington remember? Phillip met him once or twice as did I.

WhoaPatsy: Oh Right.

Septhuitneuf: Shit.

CinnamonCoffee: What’s wrong?

Septhuitneuf: We’re arguing the Financial System.

LancelLuck: Oh dear.

Septhuitneuf: We are screwed.

CinnamonCoffee: I have faith in you. And so does your fangirl.

Septhuitneuf: She’s in the audience isn’t she.

CinnamonCoffee: Yep.

Septhuitneuf: What’s her sign say this time?

HaveMyMothersName: His Skills in Debate will make you cry.

LancelLuck: Who’s going in for the actual debate?

Septhuitneuf: William Bartholomew, Rico and me.

HaveMyMothersName: So you have a chance.

CinnamonCoffee: If Barry can avoid bringing up Jackson.

 

Septhuitneuf: Oh please no.

Septhuitneuf: Gtg, team discussion is happening.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh lord, Look who the other team has selected.

LancelLuck: Oh shit. Phil’s dad, and two others.

CinnamonCoffee: Who do you think they are?

WhoaPatsy: My bet’s our on our dads.

LancelLuck: Not my dad to be sure, he was probably the one glaring for a bit when Phil was hugged by George.

CinnamonCoffee: Ok… Stop right there please. Probably not mine either… I think he’s standing next to the two girls we’ve seen kissing Phil’s dad in those pics.

WhoaPatsy: So Theo’s is playing peacemaker?

LancelLuck: Yep.

LancelLuck: Any bets on it becoming a rap battle?

HaveMyMothersName: No bet. It’s Phillip, and his dad. The big guy who was beatboxing in that video is in position.

LancelLuck: I’m recording this.

HaveMyMothersName: Good.

CinnamonCoffee: Warner is giving the intro.

WhoaPatsy: Look at their faces, this is going to be great.

CinnamonCoffee: Poor Phillip, he looks so nervous.

HaveMyMothersName: Can someone start beatboxing.

WhoaPatsy: Looks like their side did.

CinnamonCoffee: Finally, their side is about to speak.

LancelLuck: I get it, we’re biased, but this debate is a bust  
It’s just while I may not be the calmest  
I certainly am the brightest and boldest  
I’m the original federalist; the ultimate capitalist  
Burr’s a verbal contortionist; the ideal diversionist  
Jeffers here is the world’s smartest agriculturist  
Your future’s the bleakest, and Betsey says I’m the cutest.

HaveMyMothersName: Did he just complement our fathers? @WhoaPatsy

WhoaPatsy: Yep.

HaveMyMothersName: I’m impressed.

CinnamonCoffee: Phillip’s talking now. Hush!

LancelLuck: Oh, so you wrote the financial plan, don’t front like you’re some strongman  
It’s where the debt began, you’re as useful as a bird with no wingspan  
That debt is our modern day bogeyman, it strikes fear in the heart of superman  
I’d rather take an afghan from a man in a white van than take a look at what we called a debt plan.

CinnamonCoffee: Both of them look so upset. I just want to hug them.

WhoaPatsy: And kiss Phil am I right?

CinnamonCoffee: Phil’s just a friend. I don’t want to kiss him.

HaveMyMothersName: So you’d be ok if he started dating Ms. Holmes.

CinnamonCoffee: NO! I mean-

LancelLuck: Lol

LancelLuck: Try all you might, but don’t deny I’m right  
Gesundheit, don’t slight me in oversight  
Perfect vision is hindsight, and my argument is airtight  
The debt ain’t a plight; it wasn’t written in graphite  
We are the shining star, and debt put us on the radar  
We almost burnt out like a cigar, yet here we still are  
That debt took us far; farther than a streetcar  
So don’t take a crowbar to lesson it to a memoir

HaveMyMothersName: He seems a bit off in comparison to those videos.

WhoaPatsy: Can you blame him? He’s used to people not trying to argue back.

CinnamonCoffee: His flow is on point. Oh no!

HaveMyMothersName: What is it?

LancelLuck: Barry is about to speak.

WhoaPatsy: Shit.

LancelLuck: So our debt point might have sank  
But what do you have to say about the U.S. bank  
Because under Jackson that tanked  
I hate to be frank, but get ready to walk the plank

WhoaPatsy: Did he just?

CinnamonCoffee: Phillip just facepalmed. I can’t say I blame him.

HaveMyMothersName: God, he looks like a shark with blood in the water.

CinnamonCoffee: Poor Phillip.

LancelLuck: So you’ve begun by citing the actions of Jackson  
Go build your coffin cuz your ship just sank son  
That man was a burden who drank too much bourbon  
Your argumentation has decent oration  
But your position is far from deserving of standing ovations  
My plans were often criticized and despised  
But I was right in that America needed to industrialize  
I theorized and devised once our nation was federalized  
I organized and fraternized until my idea was realized  
As I speak, what do you do, stand there mesmerized?  
I’m not here to patronize or chastise  
It’s just I advise you to realize we’re right before you capsize

CinnamonCoffee: Phillip’s going to MURDER Barry over this.

WhoaPatsy: Nice ship metaphor.

HaveMyMothersName: If they didn’t have Your dad, I would trust that any Farmer argument would be good.

CinnamonCoffee: Phil will use it anyway. In hopes of it working.

LancelLuck: Alright sir, say you’re right, but you forgot about the farmers  
You might have had answers for the workers and barbers  
But what about the men grouped in clusters staring daggers as they all became debtors  
You left their daughters without dinner, as they ran out of dollars  
You ignored your doubters, as they hungered from nights without dinner  
The lack of liquor might have saved their livers  
But you didn’t save their mothers or partners  
You got here with help from a preacher  
But you turned a blind eye to the settlers’ shudders  
You had your splendors; they had spiders  
What did you think when you sent out the taxers  
I hope the worry and stress gave you ulcers  
But you were more occupied with local whispers  
Sure you had admirers and adorers  
But you surely didn’t have the support of the farmers

CinnamonCoffee: Oh Phil, he looks so disappointed in himself.

WhoaPatsy: He’s actually fighting his dad pretty well.

CinnamonCoffee: It’s hard for him because he knows how hard his father worked on the bank.

HaveHisMothersName: Very true. Ooh Rico is speaking.

LancelLuck: Hey, Thomas, you sure are making me anxious  
The farmers are your business, why act so careless?

WhoaPatsy: Did he seriously just?

CinnamonCoffee: Not as bad as last time but still.

WhoaPatsy: Dad’s not going to take this lying down.

LancelLuck: Surely you see I’m on Hammy’s team  
Don’t scream at me, you wound my self-esteem  
Please sit and prepare for the tea  
I have to agree, but his plan was done artfully  
Basically, his plans outlasted me  
The farmers are important, certainlyBut even they depend on our economy

HaveMyMothersName: And we concede defeat.

LancelLuck: Did they expect Jefferson would join their side?

CinnamonCoffee: Doubtful.

CinnamonCoffee: Warner is talking to Phil again.

WhoaPatsy: He brought Phil’s dad over. Phil waved and smiled at him.

CinnamonCoffee: He’s so smol and Phil’s so tall.

HaveMyMothersName: They are hugging!

PetticoatSaved: So… um why is the small dude hugging Phil?

CinnamonCoffee: In case you didn’t notice in your debate, The small one is the reincarnation of ALEXANDER HAMILTON! You know, PHILLIP’S FATHER!

PetticoatSaved: Oh shit.

HaveMyMothersName: Who’s the girl in the blue?

WhoaPatsy: Did she just squeal?

CinnamonCoffee: They’re just all on the floor crying and hugging. So cute.

PetticoatSaved: So who’s the hot babe?

CinnamonCoffee: Probably the reincarnation of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton… You know Phillip’s MOTHER!

HaveMyMothersName: Phil’s being dragged over to the other teams group.

WhoaPatsy: Probably meeting the rest of the reincarnates.

LancelLuck: Any bets that the girl hugging Phillip now is one of his aunts?

HaveMyMothersName: Which one? Angelica or Peggy?

WhoaPatsy: My bets on his Aunt Angelica.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh god… are WE going to get dragged over next and introduced?

CinnamonCoffee: I’m not sure, it’s up to Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rap lines are taken directly from http://archiveofourown.org/works/7401958 Which is the fic that this chapter runs alongside.
> 
> In 177(6) news  
> The Fandub's deadline is now July 17th, 2016  
> my tumblr: http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/ has the details that you need.  
> Please read all of the wonderful stories that have come from the universe. Including my two slightly smutty fics involving Maria, Alex and Eliza (John appears in them but I have none for him yet.)
> 
> In DonOsservatore news:  
> There is a new chapter in my fic 'If we don't hang together': http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407332/chapters/16967628 Which is a Highschool AU focusing on the characters from In the Heights putting on 1776.  
> Please check out my Shakespeare series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/450754 It's a series of alternate takes on pieces from Shakespeare, I'd love suggestions even as I work on my current projects: Midsummer Night Dream and Taming of the Shrew.  
> also keep an eye out for my own Hamilton/In The Heights/1776 crossover chatfic set in a reincarnation universe (should be fun.)


	3. Petticoat saved? More like Petticoat Scathed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CinnamonCoffee: Are you going to engage him in a rap battle?
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Maybe.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Any bets Holmes is going to gush all over how amazing he is again.
> 
> LancelLuck: No bet.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Seriously, She’d be as bad as Belarus towards Russia… If the latter two weren’t siblings.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy

Septhuitneuf: So, anyone gotten to level 5 yet?

HaveMyMothersName: Nope.

LancelLuck: Same.

WhoaPatsy: I haven’t even been able to log IN!

CinnamonCoffee: That’s rough. I only just was able to get my starter.

Septhuitneuf: Ok, so I have a proposal since we have yet to pick our teams.

CinnamonCoffee: What is it?

Septhuitneuf: We create an even balance of the three teams available, and keep a balance of the teams. They are based on the legendary birds after all.

CinnamonCoffee: I am So down for that.

HaveMyMothersName: Same.

LancelLuck: Same.

WhoaPatsy: Same.

Septhuitneuf: Team color Preferences?

HaveMyMothersName: I was thinking Blue or Yellow.

Septhuitneuf: I’m going Red.

LancelLuck: Nah man. Blue’s more my thing.

CinnamonCoffee: Wait, guys, let’s make an agreement.

CinnamonCoffee has posted a link –The Lugia Alliance

Septhuitneuf: I’m down.

HaveMyMothersName: Same.

Septhuitneuf: So how do we make this work?

CinnamonCoffee: Well, there’s five of us. Two of us take a team, the other two take a different team, and the last of us takes the remainder.

WhoaPatsy: I’ll take the remainder since I’m still having trouble.

LancelLuck: So Phil is going team Red, I’m going team Blue. Ladies?

CinnamonCoffee: Red.

HaveMyMothersName: Blue.

HaveMyMothersName: @CinnamonCoffee ;)

CinnamonCoffee: THEO.

WhoaPatsy: That leaves me with Yellow. Fine by me.

LancelLuck: Now that we have that discussed. Phil, have you torn up Barry yet.

Septhuitneuf: No, I’ve been waiting until Performing Arts club later.

CinnamonCoffee: Are you going to engage him in a rap battle?

Septhuitneuf: Maybe.

HaveMyMothersName: Any bets Holmes is going to gush all over how amazing he is again.

LancelLuck: No bet.

CinnamonCoffee: Seriously, She’d be as bad as Belarus towards Russia… If the latter two weren’t siblings.

WhoaPatsy: Imagine if they were though…

CinnamonCoffee: BIG BROTHER! I WANT TO JOIN WITH YOU!

Septhuitneuf: Oh dear god, please no. I don’t want to think about that.

LancelLuck: I don’t get it.

HaveMyMothersName: One of these days we are sitting you down to watch Hetalia.

CinnamonCoffee: Agreed. 

Septhuitneuf: So, anyone want to help me figure this out. Who’s going to beat box for this?

CinnamonCoffee: I will.

\---Later---

LancelLuck: This is going to be so good.

HaveMyMothersName: Look at them whispering all hushed as Professor Quincey-Smith takes the stage.

WhoaPatsy: Even Professor Smith is in the audience tonight.

LancelLuck: This is going to be good.

HaveMyMothersName: She’s announcing the Rap battle.

WhoaPatsy: And Frances has started the beat.

WhoaPatsy: George, Go!

LancelLuck: I’m the eldest son of Alexander Hamilton  
You face me, and prepare to be shut up again  
You may think that you are pretty fly  
But it takes more than one to get up this high.

HaveMyMothersName: Nice start.

LancelLuck: You may think that you’re all that  
But I’m the one that gets tat for tat  
I’m an intelligent man some say I’m a survivor  
You got mad and look dad’s your survivor.

WhoaPatsy: Did he just?

HaveMyMothersName: He did.

LancelLuck: Oh please, we both know that Eacker had little honor  
He didn’t think twice, about making me a goner.  
But before you say you’re so slick,  
What did you survive? A stupid scandal, that’s sick.  
Petticoat saved? More like Petticoat Scathed.  
Sure, you may have lasted a little under Jackson  
But you still got caught in corruption That’s fun.  
You had to resign. Let’s face the times.  
At least my dad’s scandal  
Was something he could handle  
And didn’t even blow up while in office. Take that son.  
And to top it all off, he slayed you when you brought up Jackson.

HaveMyMothersName: Damn. That was a good one.

WhoaPatsy: Is he going to say anything?

HaveMyMothersName: He’s just stammering Yo.

LancelLuck: I’m sorry, is that supposed to be an Answer?  
Shut up your done it’s time to pack up son.  
Your fandom for that fool Jackson  
The man who destroyed my father’s financial plan  
Brought embarrassment to our school when you faced the man.  
You couldn’t stand up against his superior wit  
And Rico and I couldn’t think up a way to turn it.  
So don’t even try to think you can pull shit.

HaveMyMothersName: And Mic drop.

WhoaPatsy: Nice catch Fan.

CinnamonCoffee: Thank you!

HaveMyMothersName: Incoming fangirl in three, two…

LancelLuck: Nice dodge.

WhoaPatsy: Nice shirt.

LancelLuck: Fan’s not to impressed though.

HaveMyMothersName: Of course not. She’s Phil’s number one girl, not A. Holmes the fangirl.

WhoaPatsy: Do we even know her first name?

LancelLuck: No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 177(6) news:  
> Fandub auditions are still happening until the 17th of July!  
> Check out my blog for more details: http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/  
> For that matter there are now a series of Roleplaying blogs for 177(6) verse: Organizer: http://adot-fight-me.tumblr.com/


	4. Give us your mom’s deets now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septhuitneuf: Guess who was my childhood friend until we moved from Saint Croix.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: YOU AND YOUR FATHER WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Yes….
> 
> WhoaPatsy: ARE THERE PICTURES!
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: I WANT TO SEE THESE PICTURES.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: I think Fanny is about to explode. Can we have these baby pics ASAP?

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy

CinnamonCoffee: I wonder how the meeting between Phil’s Now Parents vs His Dad went?

HaveMyMothersName: I’m sure he’ll chat us with how it went.

WhoaPatsy: When do you think Phil will tell the others about us?

LancelLuck: Maybe after Thanksgiving… Who knows?

WhoaPatsy: I’m not sure how I want to react to my dad. He was a bit of a jerk.

LancelLuck: Based on some of his twitter posts he’s changed.

CinnamonCoffee: Good.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh my god!

WhoaPatsy: What?

HaveMyMothersName: What is it?

CinnamonCoffee: Look at this!

CinnamonCoffee has posted a link.

HaveMyMothersName: The Fanblog’s been updated.

LancelLuck: Nice. So, they figure out which ones are whose parents yet?

HaveMyMothersName: No. But we’ve figured out who your dad is, and who Phil’s mom is.

CinnamonCoffee: So is the one not his mom, his Aunt or his father’s mistress?

WhoaPatsy: Good question. They haven’t seemed to figure it out yet.

CinnamonCoffee: Well, based on some of the newer photos, my guess is not one of his aunts.

LancelLuck: Is it wrong that I’m finding this kind of hot.

HaveMyMothersName: YES!

CinnamonCoffee: Any case. Patsy, any bets on which one’s your dad?

WhoaPatsy: The one in purple. That purple coat. UGH!

Septhuitneuf: Oh My God!

CinnamonCoffee: What’s wrong?

LancelLuck: How’d the strange family dinner go?

Septhuitneuf: Spare me from my parents!

CinnamonCoffee: Bad eh?

Septhuitneuf: First, my parents think Dad’s my boyfriend.

CinnamonCoffee: What?!?

Septhuitneuf: Then my parents, who don’t fully get how reincarnation works asked some dumb questions when they found out he was my old life dad.

WhoaPatsy: Oh god.

Septhuitneuf: Btw, Dad’s life sounds like shit (They got him ranting on it.)

HaveMyMothersName: I’m strangely curious.

Septhuitneuf: Oh and then my mom grabs a picture of all the people who lived on our block when we were little.

Septhuitneuf: Guess who was my childhood friend until we moved from Saint Croix.

CinnamonCoffee: YOU AND YOUR FATHER WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!

Septhuitneuf: Yes….

WhoaPatsy: ARE THERE PICTURES!

CinnamonCoffee: I WANT TO SEE THESE PICTURES.

HaveMyMothersName: I think Fanny is about to explode. Can we have these baby pics ASAP?

Septhuitneuf: Uhhh… Dad’s getting them together for my Mom so you’d have to ask her… But please don’t.

WhoaPatsy: Ummm… Yes. Give us your mom’s deets now so we can get copies from her.

CinnamonCoffee: Please Phil.

Septhuitneuf: … Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 177(6) news:  
> We now have a rp blog for the characters from THIS fic, Frances Laurens: http://coffee-cinnamon.tumblr.com/


	5. THE HELL DID I JUST READ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhoaPatsy: So, how are you getting along with Holmes?
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Ok, got her talking about music.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Also found out a little more about her.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Oh?
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: She’s a reincarnate… But she has no idea who she was, she knows something tragic happened in her younger years… And she feels especially drawn to Phil.
> 
> LancelLuck: That’s interesting…
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Do we know her first name?
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Angela.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy

WhoaPatsy: THANK FREAKING GOD!

LancelLuck: What?

WhoaPatsy: I finally got Logged in and caught a pokemon.

HaveMyMothersName: Congratulations Patsy!

CinnamonCoffee: What did you catch?

WhoaPatsy: Charmander.

HaveMyMothersName: I got a Squirtle.

LancelLuck: Same.

HaveMyMothersName: Guys, We may want to be nicer to Holmes.

CinnamonCoffee: Why?

HaveMyMothersName: I’m in the library right now, and she looks so lonely…

CinnamonCoffee: If she wasn’t after Philip, I’d be nicer.

LancelLuck: Is that a confession?

CinnamonCoffee: NO!

CinnamonCoffee: Any case, she goes after him all wrong.

WhoaPatsy: Perhaps we extend a hand of friendship to her then?

LancelLuck: I see no reason not too.

CinnamonCoffee: Fine.

CinnamonCoffee: Go and talk to her then.

HaveMyMothersName: I will.

LancelLuck: So tender hearted.

CinnamonCoffee: You know George, I can hear the doe eyes in that comment of yours.

LancelLuck: What?

CinnamonCoffee: You like Theo.

LancelLuck: Maybe. And you like Phil.

CinnamonCoffee: He’s just a friend. That’s all he sees me as.

LancelLuck: Woman, you get so many discounts from him when he’s working at the coffee shop it’s practically free.

WhoaPatsy: The sexual tension between the two of you is enormous as well.

CinnamonCoffee: Shut up about it already ok?

CinnamonCoffee: Phil doesn’t like me like that and he never will.

LancelLuck: Frances and Philip sitting in a tree…

CinnamonCoffee: You mean Georges and Theo.

WhoaPatsy: Any case, Want to know what I named my new Charmander?

CinnamonCoffee: Yes actually.

WhoaPatsy: I named him Arthur.

CinnamonCoffee: King of the Britons?

WhoaPatsy: Yes.

LancelLuck: We don’t need a King.

HaveMyMothersName: Btw, has Gwar figured out who the VP is? For that matter what the cabinet is?

CinnamonCoffee: Last I checked their still discussing all this.

WhoaPatsy: So, how are you getting along with Holmes?

HaveMyMothersName: Ok, got her talking about music.

HaveMyMothersName: Also found out a little more about her.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh?

HaveMyMothersName: She’s a reincarnate… But she has no idea who she was, she knows something tragic happened in her younger years… And she feels especially drawn to Phil.

LancelLuck: That’s interesting…

CinnamonCoffee: Do we know her first name?

HaveMyMothersName: Angela.

CinnamonCoffee: …

WhoaPatsy: Uhhh… You thinking what I’m thinking?

CinnamonCoffee: Maybe… and If I am, I kind of feel bad for the Belarus comparisons I’ve made.

Septhuitnuef: THE HELL DID I JUST READ!

CinnamonCoffee: What’s wrong Phil?

Septhuitneuf: Apparently, My Parents are in a Poly relationship with your dad, and my dad’s mistress…

CinnamonCoffee: For real?

Septhuitneuf: Yes. Mom and your dad went on a date to make sure they were as into each other as they are into dad…Dad wasn’t aware so he was all panicky and then Patsy’s dad called Dad’s mistress a harlot… Not even sure how I feel about that.

Septhuitneuf: She then proceeded to change her username to Elamistress and when questioned as to the meaning, she said:

Septhuitneuf: E IS FOR ELIZA, L IS FOR LAURENS, A IS FOR ALEXANDER M IS FOR MARIA

Septhuitneuf: Followed by Mistress should be self explanatory.

WhoaPatsy: Oh my.

Septhuitneuf: Dad was a bit proud of that comment… So he’s aware he’s in a poly relationship… Just not sure he’s fully cognizant of how poly.

LancelLuck: How do you feel about it?

Septhuitneuf: I mean… I feel like I should be happy… but I’m also kind of squicked… And annoyed… and… uh…yeah.

HaveMyMothersName: So let’s break it down…

HaveMyMothersName: Your dad, whom everyone thinks was banging Fanny’s dad before anyway… is in a poly relationship, with your mother, Fanny’s dad and Maria Reynolds… the woman he cheated on your mother with?

Septhuitneuf: Yes.

HaveMyMothersName: They are all aware of each other, and it seems like your mom is ok with it?

Septhuitneuf: Yes.

WhoaPatsy: So what’s the problem?

Septhuitneuf: Well… I… uh… Nothing.

Septhuitneuf has left the chat.

HaveMyMothersName: Sure he doesn’t have feelings for you Fan?

CinnamonCoffee has left the chat.

LancelLuck: We going to add them back?

HaveMyMothersName: Let’s let them calm down a bit first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) News:  
> Fandub: Audition deadline is the 17th of July!
> 
> We now have a roleplay Blog for Frances. Feel free to ask if you would like to create one for one of the other characters.


	6. I need advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Frances go to some older friends for advice.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgeTruth

Septhuitneuf has started a conversation with OrsinoMountanto

Septhuitneuf: Liam you awake?

OrsinoMountanto: Am I ever not?

Septhuitneuf: You’re as bad as my dad.

OrsinoMountanto: Which one?

Septhuitneuf: Alexander Hamilton.

OrsinoMountanto: ‘Tis very true. So what do you need?

Septhuitneuf: I need advice.

OrsinoMountanto: What kind? Love advice? Theater advice? Other kinds of advice that I may or may not be versed in? Do you want me to pull out the tarot?

Septhuitneuf: The love advice might be appreciated… but I also need… reincarnation/family advice? And it slightly ties to what I need in the love advice…

OrsinoMountanto: Oh dear… what kind?

Septhuitneuf: Well, you know how I recently reunited with my past life’s parents?

OrsinoMountanto: Yes.

Septhuitneuf: Well… It turns out they are in a polyamorous relationship with John Laurens and Maria Reynolds.

OrsinoMountanto: I see… Both of whom were in relationships with your dad at one point in the past life?

Septhuitneuf: Not that anyone can fully prove.

OrsinoMountanto: Phil, as someone whose sexuality is hotly debated based on his sonnets, Your and Frances’ dad were totally banging.

Septhuitneuf: I’m slowly becoming resigned to that… I’m just not sure how to feel about it all.

OrsinoMountanto: Let’s break it down then. All partners are aware of the relationship.

Septhuitneuf: Yeah… And mom seems to be alright with it, though I’m not sure that my dad has been made aware that they are intending it to be fully polyamorous… Though he may have figured it out by now.

OrsinoMountanto: And there’s no bad blood from the past life to cause trouble.

Septhuitneuf: Not really… I mean, I’m kind of concerned, but from what I’ve been told, she was brought in on mom’s suggestion.

OrsinoMountanto: So your mother is sort of the alpha?

Septhuitneuf: Yes.

OrsinoMountanto: So is there any reason why you feel a bit off…

Septhuitneuf: You have to promise not to say anything but…

Septhuitneuf: I’m kind of in love with Frances.

OrsinoMountanto: The past life daughter of your dad’s boyfriend?

Septhuitneuf: Yeah…

OrsinoMountanto: Ahh… I can see why you might feel a little odd.

Septhuitneuf: Yeah… I mean, does her dad being with my dad and mom make us siblings?

OrsinoMountanto: At best… Step-siblings, and not even blood related at that… At worse, half-siblings. And since that’s past life stuff and not present… I see no reason you can’t pursue a relationship with her.

Septhuitneuf: Really?

OrsinoMountanto: Yep. For one thing, the pair of you’s Now parents aren’t in a relationship with each other. And thus if your then parents are ok with the idea, why shouldn’t you?

Septhuitneuf: I… You make a good point.

OrsinoMountanto: I always do.

Septhuitneuf: How ARE you still single?

OrsinoMountanto: I just haven’t found the right person yet.

\--Meanwhile—  
CinnamonCoffee has started a conversation with UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

UniversallyAcknowledgeTruth: FAN! What is it you need?

CinnamonCoffee: Hi Jane… I need some advice.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: What kind dear?

CinnamonCoffee: Relationship advice… I’m a bit confused.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: This about Philip dear?

CinnamonCoffee: NO! Umm… maybe… Kind of.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: My dear, you know I don’t spread gossip.

CinnamonCoffee: Well, you know how Philip’s and my parents have been reincarnated right?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Yes.

CinnamonCoffee: Well… Apparently, his parents, my father, and his dad’s mistress…

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Maria Reynolds?

CinnamonCoffee: Yes. Well, they are in a poly relationship… Apparently mutual.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: So all four are in love with each other?

CinnamonCoffee: Yes, or it seems are beginning too…

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: And is there a problem with this. I seem to recall you enjoying the idea of his father and yours doing things.

CinnamonCoffee: But that was before it occurred to me that if they married that would make Phil and I siblings.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: But your now parents wouldn’t have married so you wouldn’t be siblings.

CinnamonCoffee: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: If your former life parents approve, and you both want it… What’s stopping you?

CinnamonCoffee: He doesn’t feel the same way about me though.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Are you sure about that?

CinnamonCoffee: Yes.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I disagree. And the only way to be truly certain is to ask him yourself. So why don’t you do just that?

CinnamonCoffee: I…

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Exactly. There’s nothing wrong in this day and age about a woman going after the man she wants… or woman if that’s what they’re into. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I felt like these two needed this after the big reveal of Yesterday...


	7. Oh god, she’s practically flying at him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CinnamonCoffee: He’s opened the door, he’s walking out, and Holmes can see him now. Oh god, she’s practically flying at him. I can’t watch this…
> 
> LancelLuck: Come on… I want to hear what happens:
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: She’s tackled him against a wall… She kisses so well… He’s not doing anything though… Wait, she stopped. She’s pulling away…
> 
> WhoaPatsy: How does she look?
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: I think she just remembered who she was… And she’s horrified. Poor thing, she looks so upset with herself, and disgusted. She hasn’t really let go of Phil though… She’s crying now. She just buried her head in his chest and is mumbling something through her tears.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = SweetBaBoo = PlaysThePiano

HaveMyMothersName has added SweetBaBoo to PhilipChat

SweetBaBoo: You named the chat after Philip! Perfect!

SweetBaBoo: Is he in? @Septhuitneuf

HaveMyMothersName: He’s still in class.

LancelLuck: So Angela, You playing Pokemon Go?

SweetBaBoo: Yep! I started with Pikachu!

WhoaPatsy: Nice. Have you gotten to picking your team yet?

SweetBaBoo: Nope, but I’m going to go with my Instincts and pick Team Instinct!

WhoaPatsy: Nice! That’s the team I’m picking.

LancelLuck: Will you join the Lugia Alliance?

SweetBaBoo: Huh?

LancelLuck has posted a link

SweetBaBoo: OOoh I like the sound of that. I’m in.

SweetBaBoo: I wonder what class Philip is in right now… oh wait, it must be his creative writing class! I’m going to surprise him when he comes out!

HaveMyMothersName: Wait!

HaveMyMothersName: Shit. Fanny was planning on meeting up with him for coffee.

LancelLuck: Text her a warning quick.

HaveMyMothersName: @SweetBaBoo Just how are you going to surprise Philip?

SweetBaBoo: I’m going to kiss him. Duh!

WhoaPatsy: Out of curiousity, why are you so… passionate about Phil?

SweetBaBoo: Because he’s the only connection I have of any sort to my past life. I figure that there’s something about him, I’ve dreamed of him you know. He was very important to me in my past life… I’m not sure how, but something happened and I didn’t come out well from it.

LancelLuck: Oh my.

SweetBaBoo: If I can get with my Philly, I think I might remember who I was. I think his class is about to end.

HaveMyMothersName: @CinnamonCoffee Did you catch all that?

CinnamonCoffee: Yeah. I’m not happy about it, but… yeah. I’m already there, and I can see the door and I can see her.

WhoaPatsy: Live chat it for us please.

CinnamonCoffee: You all are freaks.

CinnamonCoffee: But fine.

CinnamonCoffee: He’s opened the door, he’s walking out, and Holmes can see him now. Oh god, she’s practically flying at him. I can’t watch this…

LancelLuck: Come on… I want to hear what happens:

CinnamonCoffee: She’s tackled him against a wall… She kisses so well… He’s not doing anything though… Wait, she stopped. She’s pulling away…

WhoaPatsy: How does she look?

CinnamonCoffee: I think she just remembered who she was… And she’s horrified. Poor thing, she looks so upset with herself, and disgusted. She hasn’t really let go of Phil though… She’s crying now. She just buried her head in his chest and is mumbling something through her tears.

HaveMyMothersName: If she’s who we think she was, she must be feeling awful.

CinnamonCoffee: Phil’s just confused, stroking her back. He just spotted me. I better go over. He’s giving me a funny look… similar to the one he was wearing when he was facing his dad in debate.

LancelLuck: Go on over to him. We need to find out if we are right.

Septhuitneuf: Uh… what did I miss? I’m a bit confused. Thankfully Fan got Holmes off of me.

HaveMyMothersName: Her first name’s Angela.

Septhuitneuf: OoO

LancelLuck: What?

Septhuitneuf: I think you just explained what happened better than rereading the chat…

LancelLuck: What happened?

Septhuitneuf: After kissing me and trying to shove her tongue down my throat when I wasn’t suspecting it, she suddenly pulled back with a look of horror and shame, and then started sobbing, referred to me as brother saying “I’m sorry brother.” I think she’s my little sister Angelica.

WhoaPatsy: Can you ask your mother what happened to Angie 2.0 after you died?

Septhuitneuf: I’ll do that.

SweetBaBoo: I feel so disgusted with myself.

LancelLuck: Why’s that Angela?

SweetBaBoo: I’ve been chasing after my BROTHER! Phil was my big brother! Why shouldn’t I be disgusted.

HaveMyMothersName: So you were Angelica Hamilton in your past life?

SweetBaBoo: Yes. And don’t get me with the past life technicalities. I’m still upset that I thought I was his lover, when I was his sister.

SweetBaBoo has changed her name to PlaysThePiano

PlaysThePiano: Much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who saw THAT coming?
> 
> In 177(6) news:  
> There's another fic looking at the Ham/Ham reunion: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7491426 It's super good so check it out!
> 
> In 177(6) Fandom News:  
> Audition Deadline for the Fandub is July 17th! After that point I will be looking at what I have and moving to the next part of the process. Details to be announced AFTER the 17th.
> 
> We have the roleplaying blogs It consists of the whole 177(6) gang (Too my knowledge) As well as Frances from here! If you'd like to create a roleplaying blog with one of the other members of Philipchat, feel free to ask!


	8. I didn’t Blow anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhoaPatsy: Speaking of Angie… Does anyone know how she’s been coping with her revelation?
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: Jane told me they spoke about it. I didn’t ask for details. It may take her a bit to calm down from the surprise.
> 
> WhoaPatsy: I wish we had warned her.
> 
> LancelLuck: Was there even time?
> 
> PlaysThePiano: I wouldn’t have listened even if you had. Can we not talk about it please? I’d like to not think of it.
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: Of course Angie.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto

HaveMyMothersName: How the hell did we all manage to get in the same group for this little theater project?

WhoaPatsy: Because Liam is a manipulative bastard of a director.

LancelLuck: True that.

WhoaPatsy: I wonder how many he had to blow to get who he wanted.

OrsinoMountanto: I didn’t Blow anyone. I got lucky.

LancelLuck: Oh… Somebody blew you?

OrsinoMountanto: Any case. So you all are aware of what we are doing?

HaveMyMothersName: We’re taking and adapting one of Shakespeare’s plays and condensing it and moderning it up for a modern audience?

WhoaPatsy: You mean His old plays.

OrsinoMountanto: Essentially yes. Now, ignoring that we are essentially getting to mess with my past life’s works. We have to pick one from my complete works. Keep in mind, you guys are also helping me with Design.

LancelLuck: We remember. Phil’s Stage Management, Fan’s on Costumes, I’m on Set, Theo’s on Props, Angie is on Sound, and Patsy is on Lights.

HaveMyMothersName: Yep.

WhoaPatsy: Speaking of Angie… Does anyone know how she’s been coping with her revelation?

OrsinoMountanto: Jane told me they spoke about it. I didn’t ask for details. It may take her a bit to calm down from the surprise.

WhoaPatsy: I wish we had warned her.

LancelLuck: Was there even time?

PlaysThePiano: I wouldn’t have listened even if you had. Can we not talk about it please? I’d like to not think of it.

OrsinoMountanto: Of course Angie.

PlaysThePiano: What Shakespeare will we be working on? I hope it’s a comedy.

OrsinoMountanto: I was leaning that direction myself.

PlaysThePiano: Good.

OrsinoMountanto: Any suggestions?

WhoaPatsy: Comedy of Errors!

LancelLuck: As You Like It!

HaveMyMothersName: Love’s Labour’s Lost

OrsinoMountanto: I swear no one mention the sequel. I’m STILL upset it got destroyed in the fire.

HaveMyMothersName: The one caused by a cannon during a production of Henry the Eighth?

OrsinoMountanto: Yes.

PlaysThePiano: How about Measure for Measure?

OrsinoMountanto: … Did I just read that right?

PlaysThePiano: Yep.

OrsinoMountanto: Hmmm…

WhoaPatsy: @Septhuitneuf @CinnamonCoffee What are your thoughts?

Septhuitneuf: We JUST got out of class: And for the record: I say Much Ado.

CinnamonCoffee: Taming of the Shrew might be fun.

OrsinoMountanto: I’m slightly tempted to pick that last one, just because of what a public relations nightmare it is nowadays.

LancelLuck: Was it fair for it’s day?

OrsinoMountanto: Yes. In fact, I have a modern interpretation of the action, which is quite nice. Even if you believe Katherine is serious at the end.

HaveMyMothersName: Well, you did write the thing.

OrsinoMountanto: I remind you that I had 16 years of life not knowing that, and it’s been seven years since then.

HaveMyMothersName: It could be fun. Just to do a version of the meeting of Kate and Petruchio.

LancelLuck: Yeah, “Hello Kate, for that is your name I hear.”

HaveMyMothersName: “Well have you heard, but something hard of hearing, they do call me Katherine that do talk of me.”

LancelLuck: “Nay but thou liest, for you are called sweet Kate, and bonny Kate, and sometimes kate the curst.”

LancelLuck: But Theo, the prettiest Kate in Christendom, Theo of Kate Hall…”

OrsinoMountanto: Alright, so are we leaning with a desire for us to play with Taming of the Shrew?

HaveMyMothersName: … I think so.

Septhuitneuf: Oh god…

CinnamonCoffee: What is it?

Septhuitneuf: I just found out the reincarnates list for the next team we are up against…

PlaysThePiano: And?

Septhuitneuf: George Eacker is on the list.

CinnamonCoffee: EACKER?!? I HATE HIM!

PlaysThePiano: EACKER?!? I’M GONNA SLAY HIM!

Septhuitneuf: I’m suddenly legitimately scared right now.

LancelLuck: You and me both.

CinnamonCoffee: @PlaysThePiano CAN I JOIN YOU? WHERE ARE YOU WE SHOULD PLAN!

PlaysThePiano: PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!

CinnamonCoffee: OK!

WhoaPatsy: I feel like someone is going to need to hold their flowers.

OrsinoMountanto: You think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 177(6) News:  
> We have two new entrants to the RP Blogs: http://plays-the-piano.tumblr.com/ and http://havemymothersname.tumblr.com/ Check them out and make sure you check out the community of RP blogs for 177(6)
> 
> In 177(6) Fandub news:  
> http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/post/147572078495/fandub-update-and-announcements The 20th of July is the absolute LAST Day you can submit an audition to me by. I have started looking through the auditions and am in the process of sending out my callback organization.


	9. He was as gentlemanly as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septhuitneuf: I’m… awkwardly looking forward to Patsy reading the chat with our parents in it…
> 
> LancelLuck: What do you mean?
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Her dad and Hercules Mulligan hooked up.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: What?
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Apparently they’re an item… James Madison found them making out on his bed… among other things they’ve found out.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

 

UniversallyAcknolwedgedTruth: So, does anyone know where Patsy is?

LancelLuck: Haven’t seen her since class.

HaveMyMothersName: She’s on a date.

PlaysThePiano: A Date? With who?

HaveMyMothersName: John Cutts.

LancelLuck: Doesn’t he normally smell of weed?

PlaysThePiano: Yeah… He’s in my music theory class.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Any idea as to why she’s going out with him?

CinnamonCoffee: She knew him in the past life.

LancelLuck: Oh?

CinnamonCoffee: Yeah, His dad was friends with hers.

UniversallyAcknolwedgedTruth: Interesting.

HaveMyMothersName: Waiting for Phil to get off of work Fan?

CinnamonCoffee: Yeah, I mean… we do share a class within 15 minutes of him getting off.

PlaysThePiano: How’s your design coming along?

CinnamonCoffee: Good, It’ll take a few more things, but I think it’s going to look great.

PlaysThePiano: I look forward to seeing it.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’m sure it will look exquisite my dear.

HaveMyMothersName: Do you know if The Ballroom club has any plans for something before Winter Break?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I think Liam mentioned something along those lines. You know he has closer ins there.

PlaysThePiano: He’s in class right now right?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Yes.

Septhuitneuf: I’m… awkwardly looking forward to Patsy reading the chat with our parents in it…

LancelLuck: What do you mean?

Septhuitneuf: Her dad and Hercules Mulligan hooked up.

CinnamonCoffee: What?

Septhuitneuf: Apparently they’re an item… James Madison found them making out on his bed… among other things they’ve found out.

PlaysThePiano: Oh funny.

Septhuitneuf: It kind of is…

CinnamonCoffee: I ship it.

LancelLuck: It’s a bit odd… but yeah. I can dig it.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I have to concur.

Septhuitneuf: Liam say anything about which play we will be having some fun with in modernizing?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: He hasn’t told me anything… Which is a bit odd.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Normally he can’t shut up about his ideas.

LancelLuck: Isn’t that the truth.

HaveMyMothersName: I don’t know… It’s kind of endearing.

WhoaPatsy: Hey guys!

LancelLuck: Hey Patsy, how was the date?

WhoaPatsy: Pretty good. I’d be willing to give him a second.

PlaysThePiano: Who was he?

WhoaPatsy: James Madison’s stepson.

Septhuitneuf: The Drunkard?

WhoaPatsy: Yes… Though Weed’s a bit more of his thing nowadays.

Septhuitneuf: I can’t say I’m surprised.

WhoaPatsy: OMG!

HaveMyMothersName: What?

WhoaPatsy: My dad is dating Hercules Mulligan!

WhoaPatsy: It’s hilarious!

WhoaPatsy: Well, actually they just started dating.

LancelLuck: So you like it?

WhoaPatsy: I find it funny so, you can say that.

PlayThePiano: Tell me @CinnamonCoffee is Patsy’s reaction calmer than @Septhuitneuf’s when he found out our parents and your dad were dating?

CinnamonCoffee: …

Septhuitneuf: There was reason for that.

CinnamonCoffee: I was taken aback as well. It was a shock.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh really

CinnamonCoffee: Yes.

WhoaPatsy; And that reason had nothing to do with the fact that you two like each other?

Septhuitneuf: Yeah… well, what if Lance’s dad and the Burr’s started dating?

HaveMyMothersName: … I

LancelLuck: … Excuse me. My dad is only gay for one man and that’s Gwash.

Septhuitneuf: My point remains.

OrsinoMountanto: So I’ve done some deliberation and I’ve made a decision.

PlaysThePiano: Finally.

HaveMyMothersName: Which play did you pick?

OrsinoMountanto: I went with my gut and picked Taming of the Shrew.

LancelLuck: Yay! This will be fun.

OrsinoMountanto has sent a link

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Why am I not surprised?

OrsinoMountanto: Because it’s me?

PlaysThePiano: Patsy, I’m curious about your date…

PlaysThePiano: What exactly did you do?

WhoaPatsy: We went to see Spamalot in town and went to dinner at a diner.

HaveMyMothersName: Nice. How was it?

WhoaPatsy: It was good. They had a hot Lancelot which I appreciated. Their Patsy wasn’t half bad either.

OrsinoMountanto: Did he behave like a gentleman?

WhoaPatsy: He was as gentlemanly as possible while still being a major flirt.

OrsinoMountanto: Well, I see nothing wrong in that.

LancelLuck: Same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 177(6) news:  
> More roleplaying blogs for this fic! http://whoapatsy.tumblr.com/
> 
> In the Fandub news:  
> I've announced whose called back for once: http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/post/147618555465/callbacksaudition-round-2 Don't worry, you still have a chance to be added to the list! Get your auditions in by 7/20/16 to be considered.


	10. Seemed a bit disappointed you weren’t there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PlaysThePiano: So guys, I just finished sword art online… any suggestions of what to watch next?
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Hetalia: Axis Wars maybe.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: OOOOoooh, I’ve heard about it, but I haven’t seen it yet! Thanks for the suggestion.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Theo.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: I know… But it’s good! Plus she has been showing signs of getting over that.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: I’m blaming you if she gets upset.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

LancelLuck: And Team Mystic has taken the Quad Gym once again!

PlaysThePiano: Darn, I was hoping Instinct would have it a little longer.

LancelLuck: Sorry Angie, but it was My time to take it back.

HaveMyMothersName: I STILL can’t believe that Philip’s bulbasaur is holding the coffee shop.

CinnamonCoffee: Actually it’s a Venusaur now.

HaveMyMothersName: But STILL.

CinnamonCoffee: And it’s My Valour Venusaur, not his that’s currently holding it.

PlaysThePiano: That’s cool.

LancelLuck: I literally have no words right now.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: That’s a first.

HaveMyMothersName: Hey!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: What gets me is that Liam STILL has control of the gym that was placed behind his office.

WhoaPatsy: HOW? He had a harder time getting started than me!

PlaysThePiano: You mean that one table with the chairs that has a little outdoor alcove behind it in the Theater Building? Why’s it called his office?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Because he can ALWAYS be found there. Maybe when he was new to the school he couldn’t but for at least two years it’s been known as his office.

CinnamonCoffee: That’s actually kind of impressive.

HaveMyMothersName: But is it surprising?

WhoaPatsy: Not really.

PlaysThePiano: So guys, I just finished sword art online… any suggestions of what to watch next?

HaveMyMothersName: Hetalia: Axis Wars maybe.

PlaysThePiano: OOOOoooh, I’ve heard about it, but I haven’t seen it yet! Thanks for the suggestion.

CinnamonCoffee: Theo.

HaveMyMothersName: I know… But it’s good! Plus she has been showing signs of getting over that.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m blaming you if she gets upset.

Septhuitneuf: What’s this about?

CinnamonCoffee: Angie’s about to start watching Hetalia.

Septhuitneuf: I’m slightly concerned.

CinnamonCoffee: As am I.

OrsinoMountanto: What did I miss?

LancelLuck: Not much, expressing amazement that you still have control over the gym by your office.

OrsinoMountanto: You would think with how hard it is for me to get it to work they’d have stopped me by now.

OrsinoMountanto: I don’t understand it.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: How’s your reworking of Taming of the Shrew coming?

OrsinoMountanto: Good. I finished it at about midnight and then got up at 3:30 to get to work on time.

UniversallyAcknolwedgedTruth: William Orsino Mountanto when DO you sleep?

OrsinoMountanto: When I get the chance.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: How do you even function?

Septhuitneuf: Probably the same way my dad does.

LancelLuck: Now dad or Hamilton?

Septhuitneuf: Hamilton.

OrsinoMountanto: Copious amounts of Tea and pure determination Jane.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I can’t even…

HaveMyMothersName: So, have you decided whose going to be doing what acting parts?

WhoaPatsy: Yeah, who is doing what there?

OrsinoMountanto: Well, Theo, you and Lance are taking Kate and Petruchio.

LancelLuck: Sweet.

HaveMyMothersName: Great.

OrsinoMountanto: One of the things I’m addressing is Hortensio’s role in the whole thing, as a result, I’m also expanding the Widow a little.

CinnamonCoffee: Are you finally giving her a name?

OrsinoMountanto: Yes. For that matter, Phil, you’re playing Hortensio, and Frances, you’re playing the Widow… who I’m still deciding the name for.

CinnamonCoffee: Got it.

Septhuitneuf: Copy that.

OrsinoMountanto: I’m still deciding on the remaining roles so I’ll tell you all that later.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Why do I feel like that google doc you linked after announcing your decision to us has gotten longer?

WhoaPatsy: It probably has.

PlaysThePiano: Did I miss anything?

WhoaPatsy: Not much, Liam’s just explained the ones that he’s cast for the Taming of the Shrew rework.

PlaysThePiano: Cool.

Septhuitneuf: Weren’t you watching Hetalia?

PlaysThePiano: I was… and then I got distracted.

Septhuitneuf: Oh?

PlaysThePiano: Yep. There was this real cutie who walked into your coffee shop while I was sitting at my favorite table.

WhoaPatsy: Cool.

PlaysThePiano: Seemed a bit disappointed you weren’t there though, Phil.

CinnamonCoffee: Did they now?

PlaysThePiano: Yep. Then they sighed and left… I wish I had caught their name.

Septhuitneuf: Does little Angie have a new crush?

PlaysThePiano: … Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) news:  
> More ROLEPLAY Blogs! http://lancelluck.tumblr.com/ Lance is in the building!


	11. I’m Always high sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CinnamonCoffee: She IS his little sister after all.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: I doubt they are… I mean I DID live until I was Seventy-Three unlike SOME people.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: We’ll roast Eacker when we meet him ok?
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Right. In the meantime, MORE HETALIA!
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: You’ve gotten her addicted Theo.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: You’re Welcome.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain

WhoaPatsy has added PayneGivesGain to PhilipChat

PayneGivesGain: Yo my dudes.

CinnamonCoffee: Hi.

HaveMyMothersName: Hello.

PlaysThePiano: Hiya!

LancelLuck: Hello.

PayneGivesGain: How’s it Goin? Y’all been having a good time with poke go?

LancelLuck: Yes actually. What team are you?

PayneGivesGain: It’s all about team Instinct man.

LancelLuck: I’m Team Mystic myself.

HaveMyMothersName: I’m also Mystic.

PayneGivesGain: All’s Good, All’s good. So what are you all up too?

WhoaPatsy: I’m currently studying for my Vinticulture exam.

HaveMyMothersName: Lance and I are chemistry building.

CinnamonCoffee: You mean Liam’s exercises for stage relationships?

LancelLuck: Yes.

CinnamonCoffee: Knew it. Angie and I are binging Hetalia while waiting for Phil to finish at work.

HaveMyMothersName: Did you get your practically free coffee?

CinnamonCoffee: Are you and Lance chemistry building on a fire escape?

HaveMyMothersName: I…

PlaysThePiano: She did. Phil and Frances are also looking to see if the cutie has arrived.

LancelLuck: Oh?

CinnamonCoffee: Well, we figured we might as well make sure that the person is good for her.

CinnamonCoffee: She IS his little sister after all.

PlaysThePiano: I doubt they are… I mean I DID live until I was Seventy-Three unlike SOME people.

CinnamonCoffee: We’ll roast Eacker when we meet him ok?

PlaysThePiano: Right. In the meantime, MORE HETALIA!

CinnamonCoffee: You’ve gotten her addicted Theo.

HaveMyMothersName: You’re Welcome.

PayneGivesGain: That’s rad dudes.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Just got out of history with Franklin. What did I miss?

WhoaPatsy: I added my new man, and I think he’s high.

PayneGivesGain: I’m Always high sweetheart.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’ve heard from Liam.

PayneGivesGain: Liam! He’s rad as fuck man. Like seriously, he’s hella cool.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I take it you’ve hung out with him a little.

CinnamonCoffee: OMG You guys, guess what.

LancelLuck: What?

CinnamonCoffee: So, the ‘cutie’ that Angie told us about? Is a girl.

WhoaPatsy: Oh.

CinnamonCoffee: And Angie is low-key jealous because she wants to talk to her and the girl is low-key batting her eyelashes at Phil.

HaveMyMothersName: And you?

CinnamonCoffee: Can’t say I blame her.

LancelLuck: Which one?

CinnamonCoffee: The girl’s moving up in line, I’m trying to signal to Phil that Angie’s crush is the one making eyes at him.

LancelLuck: While glaring at the girl am I right?

CinnamonCoffee: She’s gotten to him. He asked for her name. It’s busy here.

PlaysThePiano: I swear if he steals her from me… I’m going Belarus on him.

HaveMyMothersName: Uhh… I thought you were past that?

PlaysThePiano: I am. But I’d be taking out my annoyance on him by it and it’d be funny.

HaveMyMothersName: I’ve created a monster.

CinnamonCoffee: Yes. You have.

CinnamonCoffee: Ok, so she’s waiting and she’s scribbling something down on a napkin.

PlaysThePiano: I hope it’s not her number.

CinnamonCoffee: Her order just came up.

CinnamonCoffee: Her name is…

CinnamonCoffee: Eliza?

PlaysThePiano: Oh no… Not again. Please no.

CinnamonCoffee: The girl is taking a seat at a table a bit away from us.

PayneGivesGain: Is Angie alright?

CinnamonCoffee: She’s focusing on Hetalia at the moment.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh good, Philip just got off.

Septhuitneuf: Ok guys. I for one, have NO interest in this Eliza.

PlaysThePiano: Thank god but… is she our sister?

Septhuitneuf: No. Her little note to me was flirtatious, and said ‘I’m sorry for my father’s actions.’

WhoaPatsy: You don’t have any sisters from your past life Theo?

HaveMyMothersName: I’d have to check… I think I only had half brothers as I recall…

Septhuitneuf: I don’t think she’s related to Theo, she signed it Eliza M- Campan.

WhoaPatsy: Oh My.


	12. Play nice or I’ll find your Phillykeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhoaPatsy: How’d you like Hetalia? @PlaysThePiano
> 
> PlaysThePiano: It was great! I want to cosplay Belarus.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Oh?
> 
> PlaysThePiano: I mean, I’ve already unknowingly BEEN Belarus, so why not?
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Can’t fault that logic.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William T. Barry = William Bartholomew = PetticoatSaved

PetticoatSaved: So Ladies, how was Girl’s night?

CinnamonCoffee: Good. Not that it’s any of YOUR business.

PetticoatSaved: Awww, come on babe. You know you love me.

CinnamonCoffee: No I don’t.

HaveMyMothersName: Why is he in this chat anyway?

WhoaPatsy: Didn’t we kick him out after he made comments about Phil’s Mom?

PlaysThePiano: You added him back a couple of days after I got my memories back.

WhoaPatsy: Oh… Right.

CinnamonCoffee: I think it’s time we removed him again eh girls?

PlaysThePiano: Yep.

PetticoatSaved: Wait… Please… I’m sorry…

HaveMyMothersName: Fan, do you want to do the honors?

CinnamonCoffee: Gladly.

CinnamonCoffee: Bye pervert!

CinnamonCoffee has removed PetticoatSaved from PhilipChat

CinnamonCoffee: There.

PlaysThePiano: Ok, so We totally need to do more nights like last night.

HaveMyMothersName: I am in total agreement there.

WhoaPatsy: Yep. Just a night of doing stereotypically girly things was just what the doctor ordered.

CinnamonCoffee: I totally agree.

PlaysThePiano: So… Since the boys aren’t back yet from… whatever they were doing last night, care to gossip?

WhoaPatsy: Sure, why not.

HaveMyMothersName: We going to gossip about each other? Other people? A mixture?

PlaysThePiano: A mixture. And we can ask each other questions about things.

CinnamonCoffee: We can refuse to answer a question directed at us right? The boys CAN see this chat.

PlaysThePiano: Sure thing… Though I heard my brother had a one night stand with Lucy.

CinnamonCoffee: He’d never sleep with HER. You’re joking… Tell me you’re joking.

PlaysThePiano: I am. I wanted to see your reaction. ;)

WhoaPatsy: Lol

CinnamonCoffee: Oh Patsy, just what IS your relationship with Professor Smith and Professor Quincey-Smith? They seem quite fond of you.

WhoaPatsy: I’m not sleeping with either of them if that’s what you are implying… They see me as almost their own child. Ew.

HaveMyMothersName: So, you and Payne do it yet?

WhoaPatsy: Maybe, maybe not ;)

PlaysThePiano: What about you Theo? You and Lance been doing some canoodlin’ while rehearsin’?

HaveMyMothersName: I don’t get your meaning.

WhoaPatsy: Do we have some real life Kate/Petruchio action going on.

HaveMyMothersName: 

HaveMyMothersName: 

HaveMyMothersName: No comment.

CinnamonCoffee: And you Angie? How’s your attempts to win over Ms. Campan doing?

PlaysThePiano: Well, She’s acknowledging my existence… But I don’t think she swings my way. But, there’s another cutie who I’m looking at.

CinnamonCoffee: Really now.

PlaysThePiano: Feel a little weird about it, since I’m seemingly into two people at once… But I think it’ll work out.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m sure it will.

WhoaPatsy: How’d you like Hetalia? @PlaysThePiano

PlaysThePiano: It was great! I want to cosplay Belarus.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh?

PlaysThePiano: I mean, I’ve already unknowingly BEEN Belarus, so why not?

CinnamonCoffee: Can’t fault that logic.

PlaysThePiano: We should all go to a con together as a group cosplay!

WhoaPatsy: Group cosplay of what?

PlaysThePiano: Not sure… I’ll have to think.

CinnamonCoffee: That actually sounds like a fun idea.

HaveMyMothersName: I agree.

WhoaPatsy: We could get the boys in on it too.

HaveMyMothersName: That sounds like a great idea.

LancelLuck: Hmmm?

PlaysThePiano: We should all go to a con together as a group and do a group cosplay.

Septhuitneuf: That sounds kind of fun. How was girl’s night?

CinnamonCoffee: It was good, and we managed to pass the Beschdel test until this morning.

Septhuitneuf: Nice.

CinnamonCoffee: So how was your night boys?

Septhuitneuf: It was great.

PayneGivesGain: It was like, totally rad man. I tell you Liam is the best.

LancelLuck: He introduced us to a webseries he enjoys watching called Critical Role.

HaveMyMothersName: Isn’t Ashley Johnson sometimes on it?

Septhuitneuf: Yeah… I’m actually kind of wanting to play Dungeons and Dragons now because of it.

LancelLuck: It’d be fun!

WhoaPatsy: Liam runs a game with some of his older friends right? Jane mentioned something about it.

PlaysThePiano: Yeah. She said they switch every couple of months or so whose DM.

CinnamonCoffee: Might be interesting to play.

Septhuitneuf: So what’s this about us wanting to do a group cosplay?

CinnamonCoffee: Your sister thinks it might be fun to cosplay as a group for a convention.

PlaysThePiano: I’m not sure what though. I’m about to start watching Fate/Stay.

Septhuitneuf: You’ve finished Hetalia?

PlaysThePiano: All caught up, and already thinking about cosplaying Belarus.

Septhuitneuf: …

PlaysThePiano: “I VANT TO JOIN VITH YOU BIG BROZHER! I LOFE YOU ZO MUTCH!”

Septhuitneuf: Spare me please lord.

CinnamonCoffee: Play nice or I’ll find your Phillykeet.

Septhuitneuf: Her what?

PlaysThePiano: I got a stuffed animal parakeet when I was five, and you appeared in my dreams. I actually collect a lot of bird related things. I wasn’t sure why until I got my memories back.

Septhuitneuf: Oh?

PlaysThePiano: Dad used to buy me parakeets all the time as a way to keep me happy. I wasn’t… Well after you died Phil, I couldn’t recognize my own family at times. I was depressed, I kept speaking as if you were still alive and going to be coming home. I was placed into the care of a doctor… I may have been married to him… I’m not sure. I… couldn’t cope with your death and so, I was in denial until I died.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh Angie…

PlaysThePiano: I talked to Jane about it after my realization… and we think that your death and my reaction which lasted until my death had an impact on this life. You appeared in my dreams and were thought to be an imaginary friend. I thought you were just my dream man.

PlaysThePiano: My fascination with birds stemmed from my past where my music and birds were some of the only things that pleased me. The stuffed parakeet became my teddy bear, and I called it my Philly Keet. I became obsessed with you once I found out that you apparently were real…

Septhuitneuf: Angie… I’m sorry.

PayneGivesGain: Philly Keet… Nice pun.

WhoaPatsy: Payne!

PlaysThePiano: It’s fine. I think I’ve shared enough.

PlaysThePiano: So… Who’s up for a game of Truth or Dare?

WhoaPatsy: I’m down.

PayneGivesGain: I’m down.

LancelLuck: I’m down.

HaveMyMothersName: Why not?

PlaysThePiano: Phil? Frances?

CinnamonCoffee: Alright.

Septhuitneuf: If you insist.

PlaysThePiano: Great! I’ll go first, Lance, truth or dare?

LancelLuck: Truth.

PlaysThePiano: What are the initials of the first person you kissed in THIS life.

LancelLuck: EN. Ok, Hmm… Payne Truth or Dare.

PayneGivesGain: Truth.

LancelLuck: Would you sleep with any of the people in this chat?

PayneGivesGain: Yeah man. Totes.

WhoaPatsy: ;)

PayneGivesGain: Uhhh… Phil Truth or dare?

Septhuitneuf: Dare.

PayneGivesGain: I dare you to kiss Angie.

PlaysThePiano: When he next sees me and it can be anywhere?

PayneGivesGain: Yes.

PlaysThePiano: Good.

CinnamonCoffee: ^

Septhuitneuf: Ok, Hmmm… Theo Truth or Dare.

HaveMyMothersName: Dare.

Septhuitneuf: I dare you sing the star spangled banner in French while wearing a tutu.

HaveMyMothersName: Thank god I studied French. Patsy, Truth or Dare.

WhoaPatsy: Truth.

HaveMyMothersName: What did you do on your 18th Birthday?

WhoaPatsy: Went camping with some friends and had some fun ;) Frances, Truth or Dare?

CinnamonCoffee: Dare.

WhoaPatsy: I dare you to send Phil a naughty snap.

CinnamonCoffee: Ok.

WhoaPatsy: For real?

CinnamonCoffee: Yep.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh My!

CinnamonCoffee: Sent. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a thing that happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that little bit there ;)


	13. I’m going to make a Druid and be one with the trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam has requested that you all save him a set if you are so willing. The boys don’t have too of course, and neither do the girls.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Did you save him a set?
> 
> UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I saved the first for him. He is aware of this.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: @Septhuitneuf I’m saving my first dance for you.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: I’ll take the third set as your sister Phil. @Septhuitneuf
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Got it.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

PlaysThePiano: Mmmmm, that frozen yogurt I just got was really good.

WhoaPatsy: What flavor did you get?

PlaysThePiano: Watermelon.

WhoaPatsy: Nice.

PayneGivesGain: Any specific reason you went out for Yogurt?

PlaysThePiano: I was on a date.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh? Who with?

PlaysThePiano: The other cutie I liked. ;)

LancelLuck: And does this cutie have a name?

PlaysThePiano: Maybe.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: So Liam finally got information about the Ballroom Dance Club’s Christmas party.

CinnamonCoffee: What took them so long?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I believe there was a debacle of miscommunication regarding location.

HaveMyMothersName: Of course there was.

PlaysThePiano: Is there a theme?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Yes, they apparently have decided to have it like a ball from the late eighteen hundreds. Which means dance cards.

CinnamonCoffee: For both genders? Or the ladies manage them?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: For both. He gave me the link to the dance card file for everyone.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth has posted a link

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Tradition states that you call dibs on sets using the cards, propriety of the era would recommend you leave a few sets open, however you can do it how you like.

LancelLuck: Theo, may I request a set?

HaveMyMothersName: You may have the first set.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam has requested that you all save him a set if you are so willing. The boys don’t have too of course, and neither do the girls.

PlaysThePiano: Did you save him a set?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I saved the first for him. He is aware of this.

CinnamonCoffee: @Septhuitneuf I’m saving my first dance for you.

PlaysThePiano: I’ll take the third set as your sister Phil. @Septhuitneuf

Septhuitneuf: Got it.

PayneGivesGain: Patsy, care to save me the first?

WhoaPatsy: Sure thing.

PlaysThePiano: Are we allowed to dress up?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I believe that it’s being encouraged.

CinnamonCoffee: In period costume?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: If you want to.

CinnamonCoffee: Ok guys, I am going to have to get cracking if I want to make sure we all have awesome period outfits from the 1890’s.

Septhuitneuf: You don’t have to…

CinnamonCoffee: But I want to.

Septhuitneuf: If you insist.

OrsinoMountanto has shared a file

OrsinoMountanto: That’s the information you need to know for making characters for the campaign you want me to run.

Septhuitneuf: Sweet! I’ll start on mine right now!

HaveMyMothersName: I’m reading it right away.

WhoaPatsy: What system are we playing?

OrsinoMountanto: Pathfinder. Because pretty much all you need is here.

OrsinoMountanto has posted a link.

PayneGivesGain: That’s cool my man.

LancelLuck: What do you think I should make?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: A rogue or a bard is my first thought. Maybe a fighter.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m leaning towards making a cleric myself. Though a Ranger sounds appealing.

PayneGivesGain: I’m going to make a Druid, and just be one with the trees man.

PlaysThePiano: I might make a bard. I’m not sure though…

WhoaPatsy: I’m thinking a rogue or a ranger myself. I could change my mind though.

Septhuitneuf: I think we all should give it a little thought before we make solid decisions.

CinnamonCoffee: I’ll agree to that.

PlaysThePiano: Ooh! My date just texted me!

Septhuitneuf: And their name?

PlaysThePiano: John.

Septhuitneuf: John who?

PlaysThePiano: I’ll tell you later. Ooh, another text?

WhoaPatsy: Hmm?

PlaysThePiano: Oh, my roommate has something to tell me, in person.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh?

PlaysThePiano: Oh dear, I’m not sure if it’s what I think it is…

Septhuitneuf: Oh no… not again.

PlaysThePiano: What is it?

Septhuitneuf: Dad and Mom got into a big argument at school and well… I’ll dm you what I saw.

PlaysThePiano: Ok.

CinnamonCoffee: What was the argument about?

Septhuitneuf: Oh… they were defending Maria from an asshole and um… kind of made it obvious that Dad and mom were with each other, your dad and Maria.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh.

Septhuitneuf: Yeah…

PayneGivesGain: I feel like I’m missing something.

WhoaPatsy: I’ll explain it to you later Payne.

PlaysThePiano: Our parents are poly?

Septhuitneuf: That’s what I’m given to understand.

PlaysThePiano: So they love each other, and Frances’ dad and dad’s mistress as well?

Septhuitneuf: Yeah.

PlaysThePiano: Can I talk to them? I think I could use their advice.

Septhuitneuf: Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is this roommate of Angie's... and who exactly is this John fellow?


	14. I suppose I better go find Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septhuitneuf: I doubt there’s any truth to it. I mean… come on, the first version came from the reincarnation of James Fucking Callender. I hate that asshole.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Name sounds familiar… But I’m not placing it.
> 
> Septhuitneuf: He was the journalist that published the leaked papers from James Monroe that led to the Scandal with dad’s mistress.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: I want to fight him.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Whoa, you two… Let’s first find out the truth.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

CinnamonCoffee: Has anyone seen Phil?

LancelLuck: Not yet. He went to his dad’s school last night.

CinnamonCoffee: Why did he do that?

HaveMyMothersname: Some of the Hamilsquad decided to call him a small infant child and he took offense.

PlaysThePiano: Oh no! Tell me he’s not badly hurt.

Septhuitneuf: I’m fine.

Septhuitneuf: Mom stopped me before anything terrible happened.

PlaysThePiano: Good.

Septhuitneuf: Thank heavens I don’t have any morning classes.

CinnamonCoffee: You spent the night with our dads then?

Septhuitneuf: Yep.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Good morning everyone.

CinnamonCoffee: Good Morning.

Septhuitneuf: Good Morning.

PayneGivesGain: Morning.

HaveMyMothersName: Good Morning.

LancelLuck: Good Morning.

PlaysThePiano: Morning Jane.

WhoaPatsy: Oh My God You guys!

PlaysThePiano: What is it?

WhoaPatsy: I heard the wildest rumor about Liam.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: What?

WhoaPatsy: I heard from Jim Thomson that Liam and Bobbi Green were making out in the prop room and they gave each other handjobs.

WhoaPatsy: But Gosric Queen said that it was Liam and Tommie Bowdler and they actually had sex.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Impossible.

WhoaPatsy: It’s going around school though.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I…

LancelLuck: I haven’t heard any of this.

HaveMyMothersName: Nor have I. It’s probably Our Theater Tech’s doing.

CinnamonCoffee: He does like to get a rise out of Liam.

PlaysThePiano: Are you alright Janey?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’m… Fine. I just need a moment.

Septhuitneuf: I doubt there’s any truth to it. I mean… come on, the first version came from the reincarnation of James Fucking Callender. I hate that asshole.

PlaysThePiano: Name sounds familiar… But I’m not placing it.

Septhuitneuf: He was the journalist that published the leaked papers from James Monroe that led to the Scandal with dad’s mistress.

PlaysThePiano: I want to fight him.

HaveMyMothersName: Whoa, you two… Let’s first find out the truth.

HaveMyMothersName: @OrsinoMountanto

OrsinoMountanto: What is it?

WhoaPatsy: Is it true that you and Bobbi Green gave each other handjobs in the prop room?

WhoaPatsy: Or that you and Tommie Bowdler made the beast with two backs in the same location.

OrsinoMountanto: HELL no. For one thing, Both of those reincarnations have either beef with me or I have beef with them. Shake-scene my ass. And ugh… There’s a reason we have the word Bowdlerize and Tommie is it.

PlaysThePiano: So it’s not true.

OrsinoMountanto: No. Now who told you that?

WhoaPatsy: I did, I heard about Bobbie from Jim Thomson and Tommie from Gosric Queen

OrsinoMountanto: Ugh… Imbeciles the both of them. I’ll need to find a way to silence those rumors. I’ve already had to quash one similar today… two more should be no problem.

CinnamonCoffee: What happened with the other.

OrsinoMountanto: Oh, someone made a comment that I had kissed Theo in the prop room. Most realistic of the rumors since I actually have BEEN in there with her. But still false.

LancelLuck: Haven’t I been with you two each time you were down there together?

OrsinoMountanto: EXACTLY the point I made. I suppose I better go find Jane and find out what affected her.

HaveMyMothersName: …

LancelLuck: …

WhoaPatsy: Is it just me or do I feel like I need to apologize to Jane for spreading untrue gossip?

HaveMyMothersName: I agree, you should do that.

PlaysThePiano: Is Liam really unware that Jane has a crush on him?

CinnamonCoffee: Apparently.

Septhuitneuf: I think he’s said similar has happened before where he only found out about girls crushing on him, after the fact.

LancelLuck: That’s kind of sad.

PlaysThePiano: OMG!

Septhuitneuf: What?

PlaysThePiano: Eliza just texted me!

CinnamonCoffee: Eliza?

PlaysThePiano: Campan… You know, the reincarnation of Monroe’s daughter I’ve been crushing on?

Septhuitneuf: Right.

PlaysThePiano: OMG… She just asked me out on a date!

WhoaPatsy: Wait for real?

PlaysThePiano: I think so. Yes. She did!

LancelLuck: I take it you’re agreeing?

PlaysThePiano: DUH.

HaveMyMothersName: Where are you going to go?

PlaysThePiano: We’re going to meet up for breakfast in that nice little French bakery in town.

LancelLuck: Nice!

PlaysThePiano: I need to go pick out my outfit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) News:  
> Kookookarli has made a network of all of the rper blogs! http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/1776rpers  
> Check it out for all of your 177(6) verse roleplaying blog needs!
> 
> Fandub news:  
> I haven't figured out what to do for the Doriber and Gwar callback threads, But I have a potential solution and I will be announcing it on my blog if it goes as planned.


	15. Liam, how many fencing swords do you have in your car?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PayneGivesGain: How’s things in the theater building?
> 
> UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam’s just been glaring at the bitch and breathing heavily. He’s practically close to snapping his mechanical pencil in half.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: The bitch who needs to shut up before I slug her one is Still rambling and is showing no signs of remorse. I think Phil is about to start yelling at her.
> 
> WhoaPatsy: I’m coming down to the Theater building. I’m going to fight her.
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: @Septhuitneuf I have my fencing swords in my car. Do you want me to get them? 
> 
> Septhuitneuf: @OrsinoMountanto: That actually sounds like a good idea.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: I’d say no fighting… but right now, I really don’t feel like stopping you.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

PayneGivesGain: Did anyone else see Angie before she went off on her date?

CinnamonCoffee: I saw, what about it?

PayneGivesGain: She has Tits!

HaveMyMothersName: Ummm, yeah.

PayneGivesGain: Like, I don’t think I realized she actually had curves.

Septhuitneuf: Please stop pervying on my sister.

PayneGivesGain: I’m done. I’m done… Just surprised that’s all.

Septhuitneuf: You wouldn’t be if you had seen her before her realization.

PayneGivesGain: Huh?

Septhuitneuf: She DID have a crush on me until she realized she was my sister.

Septhuitneuf: That’s all I’m going to say on the subject.

WhoaPatsy: So I was just in the theater building, to drop off a note to Professor Quincey-Smith from her husband, and guess what I saw?

LancelLuck: What?

WhoaPatsy: Liam in his office, and instead of his head being stuck in his laptop or a notebook, he was actually interacting with people.

WhoaPatsy: More specifically, with Jane.

LancelLuck: Any bets on when they’ll get together?

Septhuitneuf: When William gets his head out from paranoia mode.

PlaysThePiano: So… I’m here at the French bakery… and Eliza hasn’t arrived yet.

CinnamonCoffee: What? Did she text you?

PlaysThePiano: No… but it’s only been 10 minutes since we were supposed to meet up.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Try texting her, maybe she got distracted primping.

OrsinoMountanto: If she’s not there in 10 minutes, order without her.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’m in total agreement here.

PlaysThePiano: Ok.

OrsinoMountanto: I don’t like this.

WhoaPatsy: Nor do I.

PayneGivesGain: Same.

Septhuitneuf: I’m heading over to where you are Liam.

PlaysThePiano: She’s not here, she hasn’t answered my texts… I’m- I’m not sure what happened.

OrsinoMountanto: I’m hoping she didn’t do what I think she did.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m in the theater building. Phil, you here yet?

Septhuitneuf: I’m here.

HaveMyMothersName: Lance and I can go support Angie.

PlaysThePiano: Guess she’s not coming… It’s been about 45 minutes. She’s not responding to my texts.

HaveMyMothersName: Hang on in there, Angie, we’re on our way.

CinnamonCoffee: Theo, I hope you’ve reached Angie… she’s not going to be happy about this. But Campan’s walking up to Phil right now…

WhoaPatsy: That Bitch!

PayneGivesGain: What’s she saying?

CinnamonCoffee: She’s hitting on him. Acting like she didn’t set up a date with Angie for this time slot and stood Angie up.

LancelLuck: What?

HaveMyMothersName: What?

WhoaPatsy: What?

PayneGivesGain: What?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: What?

OrsinoMountanto: What.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Oh shit.

WhoaPatsy: What?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam is glaring at the bitch talking to Phil right now.

CinnamonCoffee: Speaking of her, Phil just reminded her of the date with Angie… That BITCH if Phil didn’t look like he was about to kill her with his eyes, I’d be joining him right now just to slap her.

PayneGivesGain: What? What did she say?

CinnamonCoffee: Well, she basically insulted Angie and literally said she did that to get Angie out of the way to have Philip for herself.

PlaysThePiano: … What?

HaveMyMothersName: Shit we just arrived, and Poor Angie is crying.

WhoaPatsy: Go to her!

HaveMyMothersName: Oh My!

WhoaPatsy: What… What Happened?

LancelLuck: Some relatively attractive guy with very nice hands and dark hair just walked up to Angie and asked what was wrong. 

HaveMyMothersName: We’re getting something to drink and will join them if necessary.

PayneGivesGain: How’s things in the theater building?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam’s just been glaring at the bitch and breathing heavily. He’s practically close to snapping his mechanical pencil in half.

CinnamonCoffee: The bitch who needs to shut up before I slug her one is Still rambling and is showing no signs of remorse. I think Phil is about to start yelling at her.

WhoaPatsy: I’m coming down to the Theater building. I’m going to fight her.

OrsinoMountanto: @Septhuitneuf I have my fencing swords in my car. Do you want me to get them? 

Septhuitneuf: @OrsinoMountanto: That actually sounds like a good idea.

HaveMyMothersName: I’d say no fighting… but right now, I really don’t feel like stopping you.

PayneGivesGain: How’s Angie doing?

LancelLuck: The new dude seems to be cheering her up a little. They may be talking about music. He seems to be pulling out a composition book.

WhoaPatsy: I’m almost to the Theater Building Phil. Don’t fight her without me being there.

Septhuitneuf: Not until Will has those swords.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: He’s almost back with them.

LancelLuck: @PlaysThePiano Whose your new friend?

PlaysThePiano: Frederic Sterling, who was in his past life Chopin. One of my favorite composers.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh?

PlaysThePiano: Yes. Come on over. He’s an upperclassman in the music composition department.

WhoaPatsy: I’ve arrived. Liam, how many fencing swords do you have in your car?

OrsinoMountanto: Enough to re-enact shakespearian battle scenes or help Cyril re-enact the battle of one man versus a hundred from the play based on his story.

CinnamonCoffee: I think Campan just realized who she messed with.

LancelLuck: Save some for me when we get back.


	16. where’s my strawberry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PayneGivesGain: I’m making an Orc Barbarian.
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: Seriously?
> 
> PayneGivesGain: Seriously.
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: You’re writing me a VERY DETAILED backstory to explain this.
> 
> UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I agree with this statement.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Ok, I’ve gotten the table guys.

Septhuitneuf: Good. We’ll be there soon. Angie’s saying good bye to her loves.

WhoaPatsy: Theo, Lance and Payne are here with me and we’re on our way.

OrsinoMountanto: I’ll be there, right after I finish talking to Abigail.

PayneGivesGain: Why am I always surprised that Liam is on a first name basis with the Theater department teaching staff?

WhoaPatsy: Because you aren’t.

PayneGivesGain: Hey!

Septhuitneuf: Ok, Frances, Angie and I are heading out.

Septhuitneuf: I swear she takes after dad.

CinnamonCoffee: She is VERY cuddly.

PlaysThePiano: Is it wrong to rejoice in the feeling of love surrounding me?

CinnamonCoffee: No.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Guys I’m at the long table near the far side of the building.

LancelLuck: Ok. We just arrived.

PayneGivesGain: Any specific seating arrangements needed?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’m saving the seat at the head of the table at my end for Liam. Other than that, do as you like.

WhoaPatsy: Out of curiosity, have we all figured out who we are dancing with for each dance at the Ballroom Dance Club Christmas Party?

PlaysThePiano: I’m dancing the first with Frederic, The Second with my John, Phil has my third and I’ve kind of left the rest open, Though Joan is getting the supper set, and I intend to dance with all three of my loves at the same time at some point.

HaveMyMothersName: Nicely planned out.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Phil, Liam ETA?

CinnamonCoffee: 5 more minutes.

OrsinoMountanto: Just heading out. Be there in 15.

HaveMyMothersName: Thank you 15.

LancelLuck: Thank you 15.

CinnamonCoffee: Thank you 15.

PayneGivesGain: Shows over, you don’t need to do that.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: It’s a habit. A fun one, but a habit.

CinnamonCoffee: And it lets the other person know they’ve been heard and understood.

WhoaPatsy: How did your loves enjoy The Taming rework Angie?

PlaysThePiano: They quite enjoyed it. John wasn’t as much of a fan of some portions, but Joan really appreciated Theo’s Kate and thought she was amazing.

LancelLuck: She is amazing and beautiful. <3

HaveMyMothersName: Thank you. <3

PlaysThePiano: Frederic quite enjoyed my sound design.

WhoaPatsy: You did do a good job with that.

CinnamonCoffee: We’ve arrived.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Good. Need directions to our table?

Septhuitneuf: Nope. We can see you guys and we’ve got it figured out.

PlaysThePiano: Nice seating arrangements @HaveMyMothersName @LancelLuck

LancelLuck: Thank you.

PayneGivesGain: Now all that remains is Liam.

PlaysThePiano: OOoh! Frederic just sent me a corgi pic!

WhoaPatsy: Let me see!

WhoaPatsy: Dogs are so cute.

PlaysThePiano: I know right?

WhoaPatsy: I have one. It’s adorable.

PlaysThePiano: Can I see some pictures?

WhoaPatsy: Sure!

PlaysThePiano: OMG It’s so cute!

WhoaPatsy: I know right?

OrsinoMountanto: And Team Instinct now has another gym.

LancelLuck: This is a gym? Sweet! I’m taking you on for it Liam.

OrsinoMountanto: Try me.

HaveMyMothersName: Have you seen the images for the leaders?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Yeah, they look pretty cool.

PlaysThePiano: I like the looks of Team Mystic and Valours.

WhoaPatsy: Agreed. RIP Team Instinct.

OrsinoMountanto: Not going to lie, I felt all looked good, but definitely valor and mystic got the better deals.

PayneGivesGain: Now Valor has the gym.

WhoaPatsy: Just watch, we’ll take it back.

LancelLuck: I’m looking forward to these Belgian waffles.

CinnamonCoffee: They do look delicious.

HaveMyMothersName: Very much so.

LancelLuck: And Team Mystic has taken over the gym!

HaveMyMothersName: Yes!

Septhuitneuf: We’ll get it from you.

LancelLuck: Hey… My waffle size seems smaller…

WhoaPatsy: Team Instinct strikes again!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’ll get it back for Mystic.

PlaysThePiano: Hey, I’m missing half a pancake!

HaveMyMothersName: ;)

LancelLuck: You!

OrsinoMountanto: Suddenly, I’m reminded that I’m older than all of you.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: It’s just fun Liam.

OrsinoMountanto: I didn’t say it wasn’t.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Hey… where’s my strawberry?

OrsinoMountanto: ;)

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Now look who is talking.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: And just after I took it for Team Mystic.

PlaysThePiano: LOL.

OrsinoMountanto: Nice going Angie.

WhoaPatsy: Where did My syrup cup go? PAYNE!

PayneGivesGain: Lol.

Septhuitneuf: And Valor gets the gym again.

CinnamonCoffee: Good job.

Septhuitneuf: Ok… I know I had a bunch of grapes on my plate…

PlaysThePiano: OH Big Brozher. ;)

Septhuitneuf: Oh no…

PlaysThePiano: I’ll gife you the grapes if you join vith me. ;)

Septhuitneuf: Angie… come on.

PlaysThePiano: I’m just teasing Phil.

Septhuitneuf: It’s still terrifying.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Have we all figured out what classes we will be taking for the D&D game?

HaveMyMothersName: I’m making a Half-Elf druid.

PayneGivesGain: Nice.

LancelLuck: I’m making a Human Rogue

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I am all astonishment.

Septhuitneuf: I’ve decided to make a Half-Elf Paladin.

Septhuitneuf: Yes Liam, I have read up on your rules for that class.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m making an Elf Ranger

PlaysThePiano: Gnome Bard.

Septhuitneuf: Nice choice.

PlaysThePiano: Thanks Big Brother.

WhoaPatsy: I’m going to make a Gnome Sorceror

PayneGivesGain: I’m making an Orc Barbarian.

OrsinoMountanto: Seriously?

PayneGivesGain: Seriously.

OrsinoMountanto: You’re writing me a VERY DETAILED backstory to explain this.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I agree with this statement.

CinnamonCoffee: What are you making Jane?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Aasimar Cleric.

CinnamonCoffee: Sounds cool.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: We are all payed for?

OrsinoMountanto: Yep. Let’s go.

OrsinoMountanto: By the way… Instinct got the gym back.


	17. Well that’s a turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhoaPatsy: Hey Liam, Any reason why I just saw Lance talk to the musicians with a smirk on his face.
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: You’ll see. I’m sitting this next one out.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: It’s not one of the numbered ones so that makes sense. But why?
> 
> OrsinoMountanto: Because.
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Well, that’s an interesting announcement.
> 
> UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: “If you have someone you adore or care about, bring them to the dance floor for this one” … Ok.
> 
> PayneGivesGain: Lance is bringing Theo to the dance floor. Angie, are you going to dance with all three of your loves at once?
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Yes.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile

OrsinoMountanto: So is everyone ready for the Party?

WhoaPatsy: Yep. Just waiting for the boys to get over here and meet up with us.

PlaysThePiano: Same here. I hope our boys like our outfits Joan.

SaintJoan: I’m sure they will babe.

Septhuitneuf: Please keep yourselves from ravishing each other BEFORE the ball.

SaintJoan: No promises Phil. Angie’s looking mighty fine.

PlaysThePiano: The boys are here!

PayneGivesGain: DAMN! Patsy, you look fine!

WhoaPatsy: Thank you.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: What’s she wearing?

WhoaPatsy: A bb8 inspired dress. :D

OrsinoMountanto: Of course she is.

WhoaPatsy: I think we broke Lance and Phil though.

OrsinoMountanto: Dare I ask?

WhoaPatsy: Well, Phil saw Frances and started gaping with his tongue hanging out. I think Lance’s eyeballs almost left his sockets.

PlaysThePiano: And?

PayneGivesGain: Frances is in this DAMN sexy green dress.

WhoaPatsy: Payne.

PayneGivesGain: And Theo is wearing this practically SINFUL black dress.

WhoaPatsy: Payne.

OrsinoMountanto: Payne, I’d suggest you start paying attention to your girlfriend before she decides to punch you one.

CinnamonCoffee: What Liam said.

HaveMyMothersName: Or I punch him for her.

PlaysThePiano: For the record, Joan and I broke our boys too.

LancelLuck: Oh?

ScientistQuincey: Angie’s in a beautiful red dress and Joan’s in this lovely outfit that appears to be a dress, but the skirt portion is actually pants.

LegatoCantabile: It is a beautiful outfit.

SaintJoan: Thanks boys. Let’s go.

\--Later--

SaintJoan: Patsy doesn’t look too happy with Payne right now.

LegatoCantabile: Yes, he seems to have gotten her crabby.

PlaysThePiano: I don’t think she’s been happy in her relationship with him for a while now.

ScientistQuincey: He does come off as a bit of a pervert sometimes it seems.

LegatoCantabile: It’s like he has no filter.

SaintJoan: No. He doesn’t.

Septhuitneuf: He has a few redeeming qualities… But those aren’t much.

LancelLuck: He can be supportive though.

CinnamonCoffee: The key word there is can.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh god.

PlaysThePiano: What is it?

HaveMyMothersName: Payne made an insensitive comment about paraplegics in front of Mary.

SaintJoan: Ouch.

ScientistQuincey: Doesn’t one of his best friend’s from home’s dad have that condition?

LancelLuck: Yeah, but she deals with it by joking about it… not everyone is the same.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Patsy just dragged him past me.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: By the ear.

PlaysThePiano: Is she?

SaintJoan: Live chat it!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: “Payne! That was completely disrespectful of you. You need to apologize to Mary. We’re done. You’re a great friend but I’m sick of your attitude towards women.”

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: He’s just nodding by the way.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: He’s talking now. “It was fun while it lasted… but I understand.”

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: She agrees but definitely they are no longer dating.

OrsinoMountanto: Well that’s a turn of events.

\--Later--

WhoaPatsy: Hey Liam, Any reason why I just saw Lance talk to the musicians with a smirk on his face.

OrsinoMountanto: You’ll see. I’m sitting this next one out.

CinnamonCoffee: It’s not one of the numbered ones so that makes sense. But why?

OrsinoMountanto: Because.

Septhuitneuf: Well, that’s an interesting announcement.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: “If you have someone you adore or care about, bring them to the dance floor for this one” … Ok.

PayneGivesGain: Lance is bringing Theo to the dance floor. Angie, are you going to dance with all three of your loves at once?

PlaysThePiano: Yes.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m sitting this one out.

Septhuitneuf: Same.

CinnamonCoffee: Angie looks adorable in the middle of her loves like that.

OrsinoMountanto: I don’t think I’ve heard this song, this slow before.

CinnamonCoffee: It’s a favorite of Theo’s.

OrsinoMountanto: Why am I bothered by Graeme dancing with Jane?

WhoaPatsy: Liam?

OrsinoMountanto: It’s nothing.

OrsinoMountanto: Oh look, Lance is moving Theo off aways.

WhoaPatsy: Is he going to do what I think he’s going to do? I’m going to watch.

PayneGivesGain: Live chat it?

WhoaPatsy: Duh.

CinnamonCoffee: What’s he saying?

WhoaPatsy: “Theo, have I told you how stunning you look this evening?”

Septhuitneuf: Nice opener.

WhoaPatsy: “Ever since I first met you… I’ve not been able to keep my mind off you. Gosh I’m doing this all wrong…”

CinnamonCoffee: I thought he was beginning ok.

PayneGivesGain: He’s babbling.

OrsinoMountanto: It’s adorable.

WhoaPatsy: “In any case… Theodora Parson… Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

Septhuitneuf: Please tell me she’s going to say yes.

WhoaPatsy: Her exact words were “Of course you big goof.” And then literally pulling him up off of his knees to give him a big kiss.

OrsinoMountanto: About bloody time.

CinnamonCoffee: Yes! You owe me two bucks Payne.

PayneGivesGain: Fine. Fine.

OrsinoMountanto: I need a breath of fresh air.

Septhuitneuf: Why?

OrsinoMountanto: I have to think. I think I’m jealous of William Graeme. But why?

\--Later--

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Has Anyone seen Liam?

WhoaPatsy: He went outside said he needed a breath of fresh air.

PayneGivesGain: Why were you dancing that dance with Graeme anyway?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam was sitting out. I wanted to dance.

LancelLuck: So you danced with a William.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Yes.

HaveMyMothersName: And now he’s off because he needed a breath of fresh air?

SaintJoan: Apparently.

PayneGivesGain: Hey… where are the rest of your partners?

SaintJoan: On the dancefloor. I wanted to sit this one out.

LancelLuck: Makes sense.

SaintJoan: Who’s that Frances is dancing with?

HaveMyMothersName: I think his name is Jose.

LancelLuck: Oh god.

SaintJoan: Did Philip see that?

PayneGivesGain: Frances doesn’t look too happy with Jose’s hand on her boob either but…

LancelLuck: Philip is going to be furious.

WhoaPatsy: I see him right now.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Oh my… I’m going to go and… get Liam. Now.

HaveMyMothersName: Thank god, the dance ended before Phil got to them.

PayneGivesGain: Jose’s still groping her though.

LancelLuck: I think Frances is about to Punch Jose.

WhoaPatsy: Not if Phil gets there first.

SaintJoan: Nice punch.

PlaysThePiano: Oh my. Frances just pulled Phil off by the arm.

PlaysThePiano: Joan, can you and John follow my brother and Frances to keep on eye on them?

PlaysThePiano: I want to check in on Liam and Jane. Frederic will be with me.

SaintJoan: Ok.

WhoaPatsy: Live chat it for us?

ScientistQuincey: Sure thing.

PlaysThePiano: We’ll do the same with Jane and Liam… If we find them.

PayneGivesGain: Good.

ScientistQuincey: So, Frances pulled Phil over to an alcove that has some mistletoe.

WhoaPatsy: Did they see it?

SaintJoan: I don’t think so.

HaveMyMothersName: What are they saying?

SaintJoan: Frances - “What were you thinking? I had the situation under control.”

ScientistQuincey: Phil - “Yes… and he wasn’t going to try and drag you off for sex.”

SaintJoan: “I was literally about to pull his graspy hands off me and punch him.”

ScientistQuincey: “So”

SaintJoan: “You can’t just fight anyone who pisses you off.”

ScientistQuincey: “And you can?”

SaintJoan: “We don’t need you going and getting yourself injured or worse killed…”

ScientistQuincey: “You die in a duel ONE time, and suddenly you aren’t allowed to fight people.”

SaintJoan: “Phil, I’m serious. Your sister doesn’t need you to leave her again having just refound you.”

ScientistQuincey: “But I’m not going to leave anytime soon… For a long amount of time anyway.”

SaintJoan: “You will if you get into a fight with someone and end up getting killed.”

ScientistQuincey: “But that’s unlikely-”

SaintJoan: “And can you imagine what it would do to your family? Especially your past life one. Hell even THEO’S parents would be devastated.”

ScientistQuincey: “Frances, I don’t know why you are mad at me.”

SaintJoan: “I wish I was mad.”

PayneGivesGain: AND?

ScientistQuincey: Frances just pushed Philip underneath the mistletoe and then against the wall and is kissing him with a deep passion.

SaintJoan: Not going to lie, it’s kind of hot.

PlaysThePiano: I think Frances may have been taking notes during my revelation.

ScientistQuincey: Hmmm?

SaintJoan: Angie had the biggest crush on Phil before she had her revelation… She actually found and kissed him. Which apparently triggered her remembering who she was.

PlaysThePiano: I was SOOOO embarrassed.

LancelLuck: Did you find Liam and Jane?

LegatoCantabile: Yes… Just after Jane found him.

HaveMyMothersName: Are they in his office?

PlaysThePiano: No, they’re in that secret garden area by the ampitheater.

WhoaPatsy: Oh… Makeout central…

PayneGivesGain: What are they saying?

PlaysThePiano: Jane- “Liam are you alright? You just disappeared from the party.”

LegatoCantabile: Liam- “I’m fine. Just needed to think.”

PlaysThePiano: “Do you want to talk about it?”

LegatoCantabile: “No. Not presently.”

PlaysThePiano: “Are you sure?”

LegatoCantabile: “Yes. Go back and enjoy yourself… I’ll be along shortly.”

PlaysThePiano: “… Ok, but if you want to talk… I’m here.” She’s turning to walk away…

LegatoCantabile: “Jane?”

PlaysThePiano: “Yes?”

LegatoCantabile: “I really, really appreciate having you in my life… you know that right?”

PlaysThePiano: “I know.”

LegatoCantabile: “Good. Now go, I just need a couple of more seconds.”

PlaysThePiano: “Ok… See you back at the party.”

PayneGivesGain: That was way too sweet.

WhoaPatsy: I just want to hug them.

ScientistQuincey: Guys, Frances and Phil have stopped practically making out.

PlaysThePiano: So they’ve broken the kiss?

SaintJoan: Yes. Frances just lifted her hand to his face and caressed it… “I’m just frightened.”

ScientistQuincey: And she just left the area with Philip looking very confused.

LegatoCantabile: With an ending like that I can’t say I’d blame him.

HaveMyMothersName: Well, tonight has been quite an eventful evening hasn’t it?

LancelLuck: I’d say so.

PayneGivesGain: Bets on how long it will take Phil and Frances to get together now that she’s snogged him?

WhoaPatsy: PAYNE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... THAT was an ending.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. This was a blast.


	18. A slight case of déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaveMyMothersName: I can’t believe my parents were having an argument over candles again.
> 
> WhoaPatsy: For reals?
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Yes. Both Frances and your dad got involved.
> 
> Septhuitneuf: I was involved too.
> 
> LancelLuck: Oh yeah, you were visiting them at the time.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile

CinnamonCoffee: @HaveMyMothersName @LancelLuck I can’t believe our fathers got a hold of an alligator and gave it to George-io.

HaveMyMothersName: Seriously?

CinnamonCoffee: Yes.

LancelLuck: The look on his face must have been hilarious.

ScientistQuincey: He should use it to prank his students.

SaintJoan: John?

ScientistQuincey: That’s what I did to people when Lance’s dad regifted me one back when I was president.

PlaysThePiano: You should do that again.

ScientistQuincey: Someone give me an alligator and I will.

LegatoCantabile: So, how was everyone’s Christmas?

Septhuitneuf: A slight case of déjà vu.

SaintJoan: How so?

Septhuitneuf: A parental figure thought I was in a relationship with one of my past life parents… AGAIN.

PlaysThePiano: Which one?

Septhuitneuf: Mom’s mom thought mom and I were a thing.

Septhuitneuf: Mom had to explain everything. I’ve never seen a woman blush so hard.

Septhuitneuf: Well… maybe when I went to Mom and Dad for some advice on something…

SaintJoan: Oh?

Septhuitneuf: Yes well… I’ll leave it there.

CinnamonCoffee: I spoke with my past life dad on some things over this weekend. I appreciated it.

WhoaPatsy: Same. Also got to talk with Herc, thanks for giving us their deets Phil.

Septhuitneuf: I just reminded them they had them before that Christmas Dinner they had before leaving.

PlaysThePiano: Where you got the letters as well from Dad?

Septhuitneuf: Yep. Speaking of which, did your now parents ask you about your letter?

PlaysThePiano: Yep. I had told them I knew who I was in my past life and then mentioned that someone from my past life had written me a letter.

Septhuitneuf: Did they ask who?

PlaysThePiano: Nope. They were focusing on other issues.

HaveMyMothersName: I can’t believe my parents were having an argument over candles again.

WhoaPatsy: For reals?

HaveMyMothersName: Yes. Both Frances and your dad got involved.

Septhuitneuf: I was involved too.

LancelLuck: Oh yeah, you were visiting them at the time.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Has anyone seen Liam?

HaveMyMothersName: Not since the Ballroom Dance Club’s Christmas Party.

LancelLuck: He did say he’d be back for the party tonight.

LegatoCantabile: Didn’t he say something about taking a meditative journey on facebook on Christmas.

PlaysThePiano: Yeah… He did.

ScientistQuincey: Any bets he’s come up with some new piece while away.

OrsinoMountanto: No bet. I did.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: What did you write?

OrsinoMountanto: A couple of sonnets, a few fanfics, a new story started and another play.

WhoaPatsy: Of course you did.

Septhuitneuf: How did telling your now parents you were poly go?

PlaysThePiano: It went ok. I told them right after telling them that Phillykeet was named for my past life big brother.

PlaysThePiano: They got a kick from it.

PlaysThePiano: Thanks for getting our family in a skype call, Phil.

Septhuitneuf: You’re welcome.

PlaysThePiano: I wonder if we have any of our other siblings yet in easy access.

Septhuitneuf: I’m not sure.

PlaysThePiano: We should hunt for them in the summer!

WhoaPatsy: So, who’s excited for the New Years party tonight!

LancelLuck: ME!

HaveMyMothersName: ME!

PlaysThePiano: ME!!!!

SaintJoan: Me!!!

ScientistQuincey: Me!!!

LegatoCantabile: Me!!!

CinnamonCoffee: I am.

Septhuitneuf: Same.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Of course.

CinnamonCoffee: I’ve really enjoyed getting to know my father this time around.

Septhuitneuf: Speaking of which, he handed dad something to give to me to give to you before Christmas break began.

CinnamonCoffee: What is it? 

Septhuitneuf: Not sure, I’ll bring it by your dorm before the party at Liam’s tonight.

CinnamonCoffee: Thank you. <3

\--Later--

ScientistQuincey: Liam where do you get this stuff?

SaintJoan: I wouldn’t have thought you’d have such an impressive liquor store.

OrsinoMountanto: Comes from having relations who like to home brew their own alcohol.

Septhuitneuf: Nice.

WhoaPatsy: Whose up for playing a game?

PlaysThePiano: What kind?

WhoaPatsy: Truth or spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Sounds complicated… But fun.

CinnamonCoffee: Why not, I’m down.

WhoaPatsy: OK, let me get everyone else and we can play.

LancelLuck: btw Frances, what did your dad give you for Christmas?

CinnamonCoffee: A Stuffed Turtle.

PlaysThePiano: Are you going to name it?

CinnamonCoffee: Maybe…

\--Later—

SaintJoan: Angie, Truth or Spin?

PlaysThePiano: Truth.

SaintJoan: How long have you shipped Frances/Phil

CinnamonCoffee: Joan!

PlaysThePiano: Since before my realization… Probably when I realized he was into her. ;)

WhoaPatsy: Seriously?

PlaysThePiano: It… may have been a hint that I was poly that I ignored.

PlaysThePiano: Any case, my turn.

HaveMyMothersName: @AngieHolmes How many boys has your brother kissed tonight as of that last spin?

PlaysThePiano: All of them at least, once, and he made out with Liam for 7 minutes.

HaveMyMothersName: So he’s kissed a boy at least 17 different times?

WhoaPatsy: Yep.

PlaysThePiano: Frances and Jane looked so turned on yet jealous during the Liam/Phil makeout. <3

ScientistQuincey: How many times has Frances kissed Phil now?

PlaysThePiano: Six. It’s her turn.

CinnamonCoffee: Phil, truth or spin.

Septhuitneuf: Spin.

Septhuitneuf: It got you Frances.

CinnamonCoffee: See you all in seven. ;)


	19. I’ve always known where Philip’s heart did lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SaintJoan: Campan just hurtled her way through people towards him… Oh go… She’s kissing him…
> 
> LegatoCantabile: Didn’t he tell her they would never be a thing?
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Yep. Especially after what she pulled with me.
> 
> SaintJoan: Frances and Angie just arrived, Frances stepped in and hurled Campan off of Phil.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Go Frances! You claim your man!
> 
> PlaysThePiano: I’m going in.
> 
> LegatoCantabile: And Frances said, “Phil’s MY boyfriend, Thank you very much.” And they are making out.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile

CinnamonCoffee: Guess what you guys!

WhoaPatsy: What?

HaveMyMothersName: What?

LancelLuck: What?

CinnamonCoffee: I just got a snake! Her name is Athena

LancelLuck: Oh dear.

CinnamonCoffee: I have ideas.

LancelLuck: Please don’t slip it in my bed. I already had Theo’s mom threaten me…

HaveMyMothersName: And my father too. Only if you hurt me.

CinnamonCoffee: I don’t know, dad thinks it might be funny.

WhoaPatsy: Goodness.

SaintJoan: What is it Patsy?

WhoaPatsy: I just got the strangest ask…

PlaysThePiano: What is it?

WhoaPatsy: “You are really pretty… Do you like me?” And it’s an Anon so… I don’t know what to respond…

LegatoCantabile: Ignore it?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Probably the best idea.

Septhuitneuf: So who’s excited to see what Liam’s Newest piece?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I am.

CinnamonCoffee: I am.

WhoaPatsy: I think we all are.

ScientistQuincey: I take it we are all meeting up in the Performing Arts building?

WhoaPatsy: That is the game plan.

Septhuitneuf: I’m arriving early since I want to discuss something with Liam.

CinnamonCoffee: Ok. Angie and I are meeting up to discuss something as well.

SaintJoan: Right.

ScientistQuincey: Joan, we’re getting some things with Fred for tomorrow right?

SaintJoan: Yep.

LegatoCantabile: Indeed.

\--Later--

Septhuitneuf: Uhhh…

CinnamonCoffee: What is it Phil?

Septhuitneuf: I just got a text… from a number I slightly recognize…

PlaysThePiano: What does it say?

Septhuitneuf: “I’ll be coming for you at the event :*”

CinnamonCoffee: We’re coming down.

HaveMyMothersName: Lance and I are on our way.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Do we have any idea who sent it?

OrsinoMountanto: Phil showed the number to me… I’m not sure.

PlaysThePiano: Can I see it?

Septhuitneuf: DM’ed it to you.

PlaysThePiano: THAT BITCH! I’M GOING TO FIGHT HER!

CinnamonCoffee: SAME!

SaintJoan: ?

PlaysThePiano: IT’S CAMPAN!

WhoaPatsy: Let’s go now!

Septhuitneuf: Frances? Angie? ETA?

Septhuitneuf: I have a bad feeling…

WhoaPatsy: I’m here.

CinnamonCoffee: Two minutes.

PlaysThePiano: I need to finish paying for something at the bookshop.

HaveMyMothersName: Lance and I just arrived.

LegatoCantabile: It’s getting a little crowded.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Liam in sight?

Lanceluck: In his office.

OrsinoMountanto: Oh shit…

Septhuitneuf: What?

OrsinoMountanto: A certain Camp-up hoe-digger just walked in.

CinnamonCoffee: Shit. We’re walking in right now.

ScientistQuincey: I’m going to hit something if she tries anything.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Trying to intercept… Shit.

LegatoCantabile: I just started walking to Phil with Joan.

SaintJoan: Frances, Angie Hurry!

CinnamonCoffee: I can see him… We’re almost there.

SaintJoan: Campan just hurtled her way through people towards him… Oh go… She’s kissing him…

LegatoCantabile: Didn’t he tell her they would never be a thing?

PlaysThePiano: Yep. Especially after what she pulled with me.

SaintJoan: Frances and Angie just arrived, Frances stepped in and hurled Campan off of Phil.

HaveMyMothersName: Go Frances! You claim your man!

PlaysThePiano: I’m going in.

LegatoCantabile: And Frances said, “Phil’s MY boyfriend, Thank you very much.” And they are making out.

WhoaPatsy: YES!

LancelLuck: Finally!

HaveMyMothersName: Good.

SaintJoan: Campan just blinked… oh god, she’s trying to turn the charm onto Angie…

UniversallyAcknolwedgedTruth: Really?

LegatoCantabile: Angie’s not having it though.

OrsinoMountanto: Record it please!

SaintJoan: On it!

SaintJoan: “You think… That after what you pulled, I’d give you another chance.  
You should prob’ly think again but I’m not stupid, bitch.  
I’ve always known where Philip’s heart did lead  
And before you say it, I knew it wasn’t me.  
Fortunately he and Frances  
Have finally gotten their heads out of their asses.  
Not to mention, you little sick bitch  
But did you consider that by making Phil’s little sis cry  
Your chances of being with him went bye bye.”

WhoaPatsy: I think Campan’s jaw just dropped.

SaintJoan: “That’s right, you heard me.  
In my past life Phil was my big brother  
Who reverted to childishness when he got shot  
And then in this life, became obsessed  
Until one day when I gave him a kiss  
But even then, I never ever dreamed,  
Of splitting up this perfect team.”

LegatoCantabile: For the record, she gestured to Frances and Philip… Who, I’m not sure have completely stopped kissing…

SaintJoan: “Not only that, but I would have never,  
Played a trick like yours on a girl thought to be my rival.  
No, instead did I fantasize  
‘bout being with them both when I closed my eyes.  
Any case that’s not the point  
You are a bitch in this life  
and a bitch in the last  
And while I appreciate your attempt to apologize for your father  
It turns out you are so much like him that you’re a bother.  
Not only that; since they both are in debate,  
Phil’s gonna get to roast him and I think that’s pretty great.”

HaveMyMothersName: @ScientistQuincey @SaintJoan @LegatoCantabile Did you know about that?

LegatoCantabile: She’s admitted it to us.

LancelLuck: Is Campan… Crying?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I think so.

ScientistQuincey: I think Angie’s wrapping it up.

SaintJoan: “So in conclusion, I hope a lesson you have learned,  
Don’t mess with a Hamilton or you’re apt to get burned!”

LancelLuck: And Campan’s run off as Angie just started nuzzling at Phil and Frances.

SaintJoan: They’ve stopped kissing and the three of them look so adorable all like that.

OrsinoMountanto: When you all have had a moment to recover, which I think we all need, I think it’s almost time for the event.

Septhuitneuf: Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 177(6) news:
> 
> The Roleplaying Blogs are healthy and Active: http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/1776rpers  
> And they now have twitter accounts so check those out too.  
> If you would like to roleplay characters from the 177(6) verse just ask and if the character is free we'll let you know.


	20. Now that he’s is properly stunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CinnamonCoffee: Guess what guys!
> 
> WhoaPatsy: What?
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Phil and I just bought a Bunny!
> 
> PlaysThePiano: What kind?
> 
> Septhuitneuf: A mini lop.
> 
> Septhuitneuf has posted a photo.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: SOOOOO CUTE! What’s his Name?
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: We haven’t thought of one yet.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: You should name it Squishy, like from Finding Nemo.
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Great idea.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
William T. Barry = William Bartholomew = PetticoatSaved

WhoaPatsy: Hey guys? Has anyone seen Lance?

PayneGivesGain: I saw him in the room. He was coughing a bit.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh dear… I’ll go and check in on him.

PayneGivesGain: I’m sure seeing his girlfriend will cheer him up.

ScientistQuincey: Oh for heavens sake.

PayneGivesGain: I didn’t say he was faking to get some alone time with his gf!

PayneGivesGain: I don’t think he is by the way.

PlaysThePiano: We can’t always tell with you.

SaintJoan: @WhoaPatsy have you figured out who your Anon Admirer is?

WhoaPatsy: Nope. All I know is that they go to our school.

ScientistQuincey: That’s good.

HaveMyMothersName: @UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth, can you make some chicken soup for Lance? He’s running a bit of a fever.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Sure thing.

HaveMyMothersName: I’m going to have to keep checking in on him while I make sure he sleeps.

LancelLuck: I’m Fine!

HaveMyMothersName: You’re running a hundred and four degree fever. Now email your professors and rest.

LegatoCantabile: Did he listen?

HaveMyMothersName: He better, if he knows what’s good for him.

CinnamonCoffee: Guess what guys!

WhoaPatsy: What?

CinnamonCoffee: Phil and I just bought a Bunny!

PlaysThePiano: What kind?

Septhuitneuf: A mini lop.

Septhuitneuf has posted a photo.

PlaysThePiano: SOOOOO CUTE! What’s his Name?

CinnamonCoffee: We haven’t thought of one yet.

PlaysThePiano: You should name it Squishy, like from Finding Nemo.

Septhuitneuf: Great idea.

CinnamonCoffee: We are naming him Squishy. Thanks Angie.

PlaysThePiano: You’re welcome.

WhoaPatsy: @HaveMyMothersName how is Lance doing?

HaveMyMothersName: He’s sleeping now, I’m going to class and then checking up on him after I’m done with my first class.

SaintJoan: I hope he feels better.

ScientistQuincey: Same.

PlaysThePiano: Is it just me or has Liam been acting weird lately?

PetticoatSaved: Isn’t that his natural state?

PlaysThePiano: I mean more than usual.

LegatoCantabile: He has been acting different, I’ll admit.

SaintJoan: You’ve been here about as long as he has, you have any ideas?

LegatoCantabile: I don’t think I’ve ever seen him quite like this… but I’ve heard rumors from some people from his high school/community college days and he may be finding himself interested in two different people.

Septhuitneuf: So he’s fighting himself over who to date?

LegatoCantabile: Yeah?

PlaysThePiano: Why not both?

ScientistQuincey: Not everyone is like us or your mom and dad dear.

PlaysThePiano: Oh… Right.

CinnamonCoffee: So he’s feeling guilty about his feelings?

LegatoCantabile: Yes, It may partially be stemming from his past life as well as what has happened in this one.

WhoaPatsy: Have we heard him talk much about his love life?

Septhuitneuf: Most I’ve ever heard him say is that he hasn’t found the right person yet.

PayneGivesGain: And we all know that Jane’s in love with him.

PetticoatSaved: I don’t really see why. He’s a scrawny piece of shit and she’s fat.

PayneGivesGain: Ok… Jane may not be my type but she is attractive.

CinnamonCoffee: Don’t body shame.

Septhuitneuf: ^

PetticoatSaved: It’s true though.

PayneGivesGain has removed PetticoatSaved from the chat

PayneGivesGain: Ugh… Want to beat him up again Phil?

Septhuitneuf: Maybe.

OrsinoMountanto: @UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth Can we talk? I’m in the alcove in the Performing Arts Building.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Sure. Omw

CinnamonCoffee: Oh my god! Is he about to ask her out?

Septhuitneuf: I think he is.

PlaysThePiano: Someone Live chat it!

WhoaPatsy: On it!

SaintJoan: What do you think will happen? @LegatoCantabile

LegatoCantabile: Probably Liam explaining things to Jane, then possibly polyamory negotiations.

ScientistQuincey: You’re probably right. But with whom?

LegatoCantabile: That is the true question.

WhoaPatsy: I just got there. Jane’s walking up to Liam. Oh man he looks nervous.

HaveMyMothersName: Why are we livechatting this?

LancelLuck: Because we are nosey and love to look into each others love lives?

HaveMyMothersName: Honey, are you out of your bed?

LancelLuck: No, I just woke up from my nap and pulled up my tablet from the sidetable.

HaveMyMothersName: My class is done, I’m coming to check on you.

LancelLuck: I’m Fine.

HaveMyMothersName: Have you stopped coughing and is your fever down?

LancelLuck: …

HaveMyMothersName: Exactly.

WhoaPatsy: So Liam’s babbling and I’m missing bits and chunks, but I swear that he low-key quoted one of Jane’s books to start.

CinnamonCoffee: Which one?

WhoaPatsy: The one she took her username from.

SaintJoan: Oh my.

WhoaPatsy: Any case, I’m getting that he’s praising her, while at the same time telling her he feels awful because he’s as poly as fuck and apparently he ran into his past life wife and still had feelings for her.

PlaysThePiano: How’s she looking?

WhoaPatsy: She seems torn between, wanting to strangle him, and wanting to snog him senseless and more right there.

PayneGivesGain: Liam does have quite the verbose way of speaking.

LegatoCantabile: How is Lance doing?

HaveMyMothersName: He’s coughing less, but his fever is staying strong. I’m concerned.

WhoaPatsy: FINALLY!

ScientistQuincey: What is it?

WhoaPatsy: Jane got Liam to shut up

Septhuitneuf: How?

WhoaPatsy: She just pulled him into a deep kiss. And now that he’s is properly stunned she’s responding to him.

PlaysThePiano: I’m curious to see how she feels about the Poly aspect of the situation.

WhoaPatsy: Well, she said she’s ok with it, but she wants to meet Anne and discuss details. Liam looks so relieved.

SaintJoan: So they are an item now?

WhoaPatsy: Yep.

CinnamonCoffee: F I N A L L Y!

Septhuitneuf: ^

WhoaPatsy: @HaveMyMothersName Do you want me to grab anything for Lance?

HaveMyMothersName: Can you bring me some more asprin, also some cooling towels to place on his forehead.

WhoaPatsy: Will do.

HaveMyMothersName: I’m literally forcing him to relax and not overdo himself.

PlaysThePiano: He’s acting like dad?

HaveMyMothersName: Yes. Which amazes me since he’s the son of Lafayette.

HaveMyMothersName: I’ve gotten him to rest though and am reading to him.

CinnamonCoffee: SO CUTE.

WhoaPatsy: So you’ll never believe what just happened.

Septhuitneuf: What?

WhoaPatsy: So I go into the store right to pick up the items Theo requested right?

WhoaPatsy: And there’s this cute person there in the aisles who chats with me a little.

Septhuitneuf: I take it they are gender neutral?

WhoaPatsy: I forgot to ask, but they flirted with me a little.

WhoaPatsy: And just now after I left I noticed a little note in my pocket that I’m not sure how it got there.

CinnamonCoffee: What does it say?

WhoaPatsy: ‘Sorry if my anon ask scared you’ I think I just met my admirer…

SaintJoan: Oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) News:
> 
> The Roleplay Blogs for the whole verse now has a Dolley! http://nopaynenogay-ne.tumblr.com/


	21. when did Angie start calling you Quince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhoaPatsy: Well, I found out my secret admirer’s name.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: What is it?
> 
> WhoaPatsy: Chris is what they go by.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Morning all.
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Morning Angie.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Sorry if I seem a bit distracted, Joan’s out of the bathroom and he’s wearing his military jacket.
> 
> WhoaPatsy: Enjoying the view?
> 
> PlaysThePiano: Yes.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: So about this Chris…
> 
> WhoaPatsy: Well, They are nice, confident but a little bit awkward so I think they may have been sheltered growing up.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
William Shakespeare = William O. Mountano = OrsinoMountanto  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile  
Anne Hathaway Shakespeare = Anne Wheatley = HateAwaySheThrew

WhoaPatsy: @CinnamonCoffee @HaveMyMothersName How were your dates?

CinnamonCoffee: Oh it was great! Phil and I went to dinner at Andre’s and then out to the club for some dancing.

HaveMyMothersName: Nice. Lance and I went to the park and walked around for a bit and then had a picnic.

CinnamonCoffee: What did you do last night Patsy?

WhoaPatsy: Well, I found out my secret admirer’s name.

HaveMyMothersName: What is it?

WhoaPatsy: Chris is what they go by.

PlaysThePiano: Morning all.

HaveMyMothersName: Morning Angie.

PlaysThePiano: Sorry if I seem a bit distracted, Joan’s out of the bathroom and he’s wearing his military jacket.

WhoaPatsy: Enjoying the view?

PlaysThePiano: Yes.

CinnamonCoffee: So about this Chris…

WhoaPatsy: Well, They are nice, confident but a little bit awkward so I think they may have been sheltered growing up.

LancelLuck: Good morning all.

HaveMyMothersName: So Patsy met up with her admirer last night.

LancelLuck: Oh? Who are they?

WhoaPatsy: Their name is Chris Sparre, They are the reincarnation of Christina of Sweden

OrsinoMountanto: The girl-king?

WhoaPatsy: Yes.

Septhuitneuf: Hey y’all good morning.

OrsinoMountanto: Morning Phil, have a nice nice with Frances?

CinnamonCoffee: Yes we did. How was your first night with Jane and Anne?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: It was actually great, Though I think Orsino kept doing things so that myself and Anne could get to know each other. But we got along splendidly.

OrsinoMountanto: Thank heavens.

ScientistQuincey: Good Morning everyone.

PlaysThePiano: QUINCE! Have you seen Joan today?

ScientistQuincey: Yes, He’s in uniform today.

PlaysThePiano: I KNOW!

Septhuitneuf: If you don’t mind me asking, when did Angie start calling you Quince? @ScientistQuincey

ScientistQuincey: Frances’ dad started calling me that and Angie picked up on it. It distinguishes me from the other John’s we know.

Septhuitneuf: Makes sense.

LegatoCantabile: I’m excited to meet both Anne and Chris as members of our group.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I’m talking to her right now, want me to add her?

PlaysThePiano: YES PLEASE!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth has added Anne Wheatley to PhilipChat

Anne Wheatley changed their name to HateAwaySheThrew

HateAwaySheThrew: Hi guys.

LancelLuck: Your user is from one of Liam’s old sonnets right?

HateAwaySheThrew: Yes. It was actually written for me.

Septhuitneuf: That’s awesome!

HaveMyMothersName: Oh Liam, has management been figured out for the musicals this semester?

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: I believe so.

HateAwaySheThrew: He was just talking about it last night.

OrsinoMountanto: Yes, I’m stage managing for 1776 and we’ll be doing auditions for Rent at the same time as well.

CinnamonCoffee: That’s going to be really fun!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Does everyone have ideas for audition songs?

LancelLuck: I’ve been reviewing I can do that from A Chorus Line

WhoaPatsy: I’ve been reviewing Dance 10, Looks 3 from the same show

SaintJoan: Didn’t you two do that show when you were in highschool?

WhoaPatsy: That’s how we became friends, we shared classes but that show bonded us.

LegatoCantabile: What about the rest of you?

Septhuitneuf: I’m going to do Who am I from Les Mis.

OrsinoMountanto: I actually approve of this decision, strangely.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m going to do Watch what happens from Newsies.

PlaysThePiano: That will be great for you!

HaveMyMothersName: I’m doing Pulled from the Adams Family.

LancelLuck: NICE!

SaintJoan: What about you Angie?

PlaysThePiano: I’m debating between Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera or Thank you for the music from Mama Mia.

HateAwaySheThrew: Nice choices.

PlaysThePiano: I know, That’s what makes it hard to decide.

WhoaPatsy: We should meet up and practice our songs.

LancelLuck: Yes!

HaveMyMothersName: Totally.

Septhuitneuf: Hey Liam, when are auditions?

OrsinoMountanto: The Tuesday after the Inauguration Phil, so you should be back by then.

HateAwaySheThrew: Phil’s going to the Inauguration?

Septhuitneuf: My dad was on the campaign team for President-Elect Warner and I’ve met him.

CinnamonCoffee: It was really cute when they did.

LancelLuck: Phil cried, his parents cried, Gwar cried, we all teared up a little.

Septhuitneuf: So, we are going to meet up in the Practice rooms?

PlaysThePiano: Yes.

LancelLuck: Let’s go.

WhoaPatsy: On my way.

HaveMyMothersName: Whose going to play?

PlaysThePiano: I will, and Frederic and Phil can if I need a break or am singing.

Septhuitneuf: I grabbed room 178B

CinnamonCoffee: Sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 177(6) news:
> 
> The roleplaying blogs keep expanding!
> 
> Fandub news:  
> If you are wondering about reading for George and Dori, I will be coming up for a solution to that situation soon! Stay tuned for more details!


	22. GWAR READ DAD’S SPEECH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inauguration Day! And the the kids of the Hamilsquad are preparing to visit their parents from the past life.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Christina of Sweden = Christina “Chris” Sparre = KingChris  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile  
John Payne Todd = John “Payne” Cutts = PayneGivesGain  
Jane Austen = Jane Lefroy = UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth

CinnamonCoffee: @PayneGivesGain @KingChris @UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth How are my babies doing?

PayneGivesGain: I just looked in on them after dinner and they are fine.

KingChris: Squishy is adorable btw.

CinnamonCoffee: I know right!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: @Septhuitneuf How’s the Inauguration going?

Septhuitneuf: Dad’s stressed and hoping that Gwar will use his speech he wrote.

CinnamonCoffee: Why wouldn’t he?

Septhuitneuf: Inauguration Committee were being idiots.

PlaysThePiano: I’ll FIGHT THEM!

Septhuitneuf: Btw, guys what Laf’s single focus issue is going to be as First person?

LancelLuck: What?

Septhuitneuf: LGBTQUIA+ Rights

WhoaPatsy: YES!

KingChris: AMEN TO THAT!

PlaysThePiano: Alright!

LancelLuck: That sounds like dad.

Septhuitneuf: Oh, Dad’s wanting to wear full regalia of the 1700’s to the ball.

CinnamonCoffee: NO.

Septhuitneuf: Yes. GtG, I’m trying not to spoil the surprise.

HaveMyMothersName: We are going to be getting to the hotel late tonight. So we’ll be missing the ball.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m sad. I wanted to dance with Phil.

Septhuitneuf: There’s always Laf’s wedding.

CinnamonCoffee: I guess. Love you.

Septhuitneuf: Love you too.

\--Later--

LegatoCantabile: I’m very much looking forward to reaching the hotel.

SaintJoan: Same, It’s hard to nap here.

PlaysThePiano: @KingChris @UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth Are Athena and Squishy ok? – Frances

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: They are fine. I checked in on them before bed.

ScientistQuincey: Thank you.

Septhuitneuf: GWAR READ DAD’S SPEECH!

PlaysThePiano: YES! Frances sends you an excited kiss Big Brother.

HaveMyMothersName: Frances is driving right now.

Septhuitneuf: I’ll text when I can during the ball.

\--Later--

Septhuitneuf: I’m very amused right now?

CinnamonCoffee: Why?

Septhuitneuf: So some girl was flirting with me a little and when I finally got away from her I saw my dad being yelled at by some short older guy in French.

ScientistQuincey: Who was he?

Septhuitneuf: Baron Von Stuben.

HaveMyMothersName: Did he have a gaggle of French dudes around our age with him?

Septhuitneuf: You mean his boy toys? No. I know one of them is actually the RA in Dad’s building at school.

CinnamonCoffee: Cool. And thank you for moving away from the flirt.

Septhuitneuf: You’re welcome dear.

\--Later--

Septhuitneuf: I feel so much better after dancing with Aunt Peggy.

CinnamonCoffee: What was wrong?

Septhuitneuf: Nothing… just my parents were dancing and they looked so in love and happy and I couldn’t handle the emotions.

CinnamonCoffee: Oh sweetie, hug her for me will you?

Septhuitneuf: Can do.

LancelLuck: Was it a fun dance?

Septhuitneuf: It was a minuet and Gwar picked the music for it.

LancelLuck: NICE!

ScientistQuincey: Just a few more hours and then we’ll be at the hotel and ready to sleep to meet you guys tomorrow.

Septhuitneuf: Our parents are going to be so happy. I haven’t told them yet, to surprise them.

\--Later--

CinnamonCoffee: I’m looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow.

HaveMyMothersName: Same quite frankly.

Septhuitneuf: Frances, our dads were totally adorable just now.

CinnamonCoffee: Were they dancing?

Septhuitneuf: Yep. And they were in tears.

PayneGivesGain: Why is that?

Septhuitneuf: I want you to think REAL Hard for a moment.

PayneGivesGain: I feel so stupid right now. That’s adorable and sweet.

Septhuitneuf: I know right.

CinnamonCoffee: My heart is just … All the love.

PlaysThePiano: Same. Are we there yet?

LegatoCantabile: Getting close.

PlaysThePiano: Good, I want to cuddle on a bed all four of us when we get to our rooms.

PlaysThePiano: I love being able to snuggle with one of you in transit but I want to be surrounded by all three of you.

SaintJoan: Love you too mon ange.

Septhuitneuf: I’m DYING OF LAUGHTER!

CinnamonCoffee: What is it?

Septhuitneuf: So the dance ended, and your dad decides to talk to Von Steuben, and Mom and Maria are dancing and looking beautiful and amazing and I think dad is looking very happy and doesn’t want to break into the moment, so he grabs James and starts dancing with him.

WhoaPatsy: Who’s leading?

Septhuitneuf: James.

PlaysThePiano: PICTURES!

Septhuitneuf: I’m taking them.

PlaysThePiano: Good.

Septhuitneuf: I’m signing out now. I’ll see you all tomorrow!

CinnamonCoffee: *blows Kiss* Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEE!!!!!!! The Kids are about to meet their parents!
> 
> Question: Would you prefer the meeting of kids and parents to be done in the next chapter, or done as a separate fic?


	23. I didn’t even smell weed on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CinnamonCoffee: It’s probably that girlfriend of his… What was her name again?
> 
> Septhuitneuf: Lise I think.
> 
> WhoaPatsy: Yeah, Lise Baker.
> 
> LancelLuck: Doesn’t she normally go for the sporty types?
> 
> HaveMyMothersName: Yeah.
> 
> PlaysThePiano: That makes no sense.
> 
> LancelLuck: I think she’s up to something.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: But why is he acting so strange.

Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
Christina of Sweden = Christina Sparre = KingChris  
Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile  
William T. Barry = William Bartholomew = PetticoatSaved

Septhuitneuf has removed PetticoatSaved from PhilipChat

Septhuitneuf: OMG!

WhoaPatsy: What is it?

Septhuitneuf: So Frances and I were heading back from her getting me from work, and she’s wearing her really high boot heels.

LancelLuck: The ones that get her closer to your hieght?

Septhuitneuf: Yes.

Septhuitneuf: And as Barry reminded us, emphasize her butt.

ScientistQuincey: Dare I ask?

Septhuitneuf: He slapped her on the rump and made a comment I do not wish to repeat, that was rude, insensitive and inappropriate and even on his worst day Payne wouldn’t say that.

WhoaPatsy: That’s saying something.

HaveMyMothersName: What happened next?

Septhuitneuf: She spun around and kicked him in the crotch. Her toe and then the heel as she moved to his face.

LegatoCantabile: Ouch.

PlaysThePiano: GO FRANCES!!!!!

Septhuitneuf: She’s currently devouring frozen yogurt after I got her away from the ass. And I decided to remove him from the chat.

PlaysThePiano: Yes. He’s a dick.

SaintJoan: Doesn’t even respect pronouns.

KingChris: Payne at least does.

WhoaPatsy: He’s been acting odd though.

LegatoCantabile: Yeah. It was rather odd when Angie and I came across him earlier today.

PlaysThePiano: Yeah. He seemed very quiet, said hello and then checked his phone and left after just quickly saying bye.

SaintJoan: He barely even asked which pronouns I wanted today.

ScientistQuincey: Doesn’t he normally always ask you?

KingChris: He does. He always checks with Joan and I what pronouns we feel today.

CinnamonCoffee: It’s probably that girlfriend of his… What was her name again?

Septhuitneuf: Lise I think.

WhoaPatsy: Yeah, Lise Baker.

LancelLuck: Doesn’t she normally go for the sporty types?

HaveMyMothersName: Yeah.

PlaysThePiano: That makes no sense.

LancelLuck: I think she’s up to something.

CinnamonCoffee: But why is he acting so strange.

WhoaPatsy: No clue. He hasn’t done anything to piss me off even though I’m dating Chris.

Septhuitneuf: He is pretty good about being respectful on that sort of thing.

WhoaPatsy: True.

CinnamonCoffee: Have Jane or Liam said anything about the situation?

HaveMyMothersName: Nope. I’ve asked but they aren’t sure and Liam said he’d talk to some of his friends to see what they think.

WhoaPatsy: I think Anne mentioned that she was going to read up on something and get back to us.

KingChris: She did.

PlaysThePiano: WINTER IS COMING!

CinnamonCoffee: Angie… What did you do?

PlaysThePiano: Oh, I was in Phil’s room looking at Winter, and he crawled up onto my sleeve so I thought I’d bring him to Phil.

Septhuitneuf: Really now

Septhuitneuf: While I’m at work?

PlaysThePiano: Yep!

Septhuitneuf: Ok.

CinnamonCoffee: I’ll be there soon so that when your shift ends we can go to our class.

Septhuitneuf: Thanks hun. <3

CinnamonCoffee: <3

PlaysThePiano: I am here big brother!

Septhuitneuf: I see you Angie.

PlaysThePiano: OMG! Payne just walked in with his new girlfiend.

WhoaPatsy: How’s he looking?

Septhuitneuf: Not good. He’s frowning and he seems a little down.

HaveMyMothersName: Oh dear.

LancelLuck: What’s his GF’s attitude?

PlaysThePiano: Smug and controlling. I didn’t even smell weed on him as they walked past me.

WhoaPatsy: WHAT?

Septhuitneuf: Nope. Not a whiff.

WhoaPatsy: That’s concerning…

LancelLuck: Yeah…

WhoaPatsy: I mean… he does weed like Angie adores Animals.

CinnamonCoffee: Ok, What the Fuck?

HaveMyMothersName: What is it?

CinnamonCoffee: So I walk into Phil’s work and I happen to walk past the table where Payne and his GF are saying.

CinnamonCoffee: And she’s telling him to “Man up and stop being so depressed.” Oh god she is so vain. “You’ve got a great life with a sexy girlfriend at your side.”

PlaysThePiano: DA FAQ? 

LancelLuck: DAMN… She should date Barry… he’d probably agree.

WhoaPatsy: I don’t like this.

KingChris: Nor do I.


End file.
